


no matter what they say, we're heroes

by mafesponja



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, hay menciones de Louis/Nick al comienzo, intentos de suicidio, louis no tiene tiempo o cabeza para romance así que Louis/Nick y Louis/Aiden son prácticamente nada, problemas mentales, y menciones de Louis/Aiden entremedio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafesponja/pseuds/mafesponja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis empezó a perder la cabeza, y lo peor de todo es que estaba totalmente solo en eso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no matter what they say, we're heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Traigo un fic nuevo luego de algo que se sintió como mil años! Woo! El siguiente capítulo estará narrado desde el punto de vista de Harry.

**LOUIS**

Su mamá tenía una regla que exigía que Louis saliera cada dos semanas, y ya había gastado la semana buena.

Para convencerla de dejarlo salir dos semanas seguidas había tenido que encargarse de la ropa sucia de sus hermanas además de la suya. No había sonado terrible cuando habían hecho el trato, en realidad había sonado justo y fácil, pero la responsabilidad no era una de las características de Louis, y cuando menos lo esperó luego de repetirse _‘lo haré mañana’_ todos los días desde entonces, era viernes por la noche y tenía quince minutos de retraso.

En otras circunstancias no le importaría llegar tarde a una fiesta en casa, de hecho era cool ser de los últimos en llegar, pero finalmente había convencido a Nick de darle una oportunidad después de haber repasado la misma conversación una y otra vez, que consistía en _‘eres demasiado joven y ni siquiera estás fuera del closet’_ , y _‘no sabes lo que quieres’_ lo cual se traducía a Eres Demasiado Joven Y No Pretendo Ser El Blanco De Tus Bromas Cuando Entres En Pánico Y Decidas Que Nunca Te Gustaron Los Hombres En Primer Lugar.

Louis lo entendía, ¿de acuerdo? Sabía que podía ser un imbécil cuando trataba de evitar la humillación pública, pero habían pasado _cinco malditos meses_ , y también sabía que Nick jamás diría algo para dañarlo como para querer silenciarlo cuando tuviera una crisis, porque después de todo el tiempo que había pasado tratando de convencerlo y siguiéndolo a todas partes para luego actuar como si fuera una total coincidencia que estuvieran en el mismo sitio, Louis había aprendido que Nick no era una persona desagradable aunque su sarcasmo y sus repuestas sabiondas hicieran pensar lo contrario.

Había un chico antes que Nick, su nombre era Greg y solían visitar el planetario por separado porque Greg era el capitán del equipo de fútbol, y Louis, aunque jugaba futbol al igual que Greg, a sus espaldas era llamado _Chico Gay,_ y Greg estaba aterrado con la idea de que supieran que Louis era su amigo. Greg nunca le había hecho saber eso explícitamente, por supuesto, pero para Louis era bastante obvio que esa era la razón, lo cual lo hacía sentir mal, pero no culpaba a Greg tampoco.

Así que salían por separado para encontrarse en el planetario. Había maquinas de juegos y buena música, también había un segundo piso que siempre estaba oscuro, vacío y húmedo. Ese piso era el favorito de Greg. Al principio habían sido sólo besos, después Greg había querido bajar los jeans de Louis, y cuando Louis había dudado, Greg había sido desagradable al respecto.

Louis había tenido dieciséis años entonces, y estaba asustado y enojado de que Greg hubiera resultado ser _así_. Louis lo había golpeado para quitárselo de encima, y Greg había querido golpearlo de vuelta pero Louis era pequeño y ágil y se había quitado antes de que Greg pudiera causarle daño. Greg eventualmente lo había alcanzado, cuando Louis se había detenido para abrir la puerta demasiado tembloroso y lleno de adrenalina como para mover bien sus manos; Greg lo había sujetado del brazo, jalándolo hacia él, y cuando Louis sintió que lo estaba trasladando hacia la parte más oscura, Louis había empezado a gritar.

La mano de Greg había cubierto su boca, pero no lo había hecho lo suficientemente rápido y Nick lo había escuchado.

No había sido demasiado dramático. Nick no había irrumpido en el piso y había golpeado a Greg por ser un imbécil. Nick simplemente había subido al piso y había aluzado con su teléfono, después le había dicho a Greg: _‘eres el capitán del equipo de futbol en Hall Cross, ¿cierto? Si no sueltas a ese chico voy a reportarte’_.

Greg había soltado a Louis de inmediato y había elevado sus brazos como si Nick fuera un policía. Después había salido con su cabeza inclinada.

Y eso había sido todo.

Nick había querido ayudar a Louis como si fuera una víctima, y eso había sido lo que Louis había odiado porque no había ocurrido _nada_ , y Nick había actuado como si Greg le hubiera quitado su dignidad o como si Louis fuera una damisela en apuros.

Al final, para librarse de Nick el resto de la tarde le había gritado que lo dejara solo, maldición, que estaba totalmente bien y que no necesitaba su estúpida voz y su estúpido rostro siguiéndolo por el planetario.

Desde ese día Louis no había podido dejar de pensar en él y en el hecho de que era una persona _decente_ , y si había juzgado bien por la forma en que se comportaba alrededor de sus amigos y en ese algo que simplemente hacía _clic_ , Nick podría interesarse en él de _esa manera_.

El siguiente mes Louis lo había perseguido desde el planetario donde pasaba el rato hasta el lugar donde trabajaba hasta que eventualmente, de forma inevitable, se habían convertido en amigos.

Su amistad había sido gradual los siguientes meses. Louis nunca le había ocultado la atracción que sentía por él, pero Nick nunca había respondido a sus obvios coqueteos porque no se quería aprovechar. _Aprovechar_. Dios. A Nick le gustaba bastante esa palabra.

Así que, Louis entendía la posición de Nick. Louis solía ser un imbécil cuando se sentía vulnerable, y una posible cita y lo que eso prometía definitivamente lo pondría en una situación vulnerable. Pero Louis era consciente de que Nick no se comportaría como un imbécil si algo no salía como esperaba, porque conocía a Nick y porque él mismo se sentía _listo_. Sólo le llevó casi medio año convencer a Nick de eso.

La regla de su mamá también exigía tenerlo de regreso antes de la 12am, y Louis quería todo el tiempo posible con Nick para poder conectar románticamente y sexualmente. De las 9pm a las 11:30pm, máximo.

Y ahora tenía veinte minutos de retraso.

\- Odio esto. – Murmuró metiendo a la lavadora la ropa de sus hermanas. Algo olía raro ahí. – Odio mi vida.

\- Pudiste hacerlo desde el martes. – Dijo su mamá bajo el marco de la puerta. Tenía sus brazos cruzados y una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro. – Pero hey, voy a asumir que valdrá la pena tu sacrificio.

\- Más vale que sí. – Dijo Louis sonriendo nerviosamente. No había pensado en qué haría si algo salía mal. Si Nick lo dejaba plantado, si Nick estaba teniendo un mal día y no podían conversar bien, si Louis tomaba más alcohol de lo normal y decía algo estúpido, si tenían sexo y alguien los descubría, si se besaban y alguien lo descubría, si alguien unía los puntos y el próximo lunes se burlaban de Louis por estar correctos sobre él, acerca de que era un raro y un marica.

\- ¿Quién te traerá? – Preguntó su mamá. – No puedo darte para un taxi. Sabes que Doris está resfriada y necesito el dinero.

\- Descuida, lo tengo cubierto. – Mintió Louis. No había pensado en eso tampoco. Lo único que hubo en su cabeza toda la semana había sido _Nicknicknicknick_.

Dios, esperaba que Nick llevara un auto.

Su mamá lo dejó solo y Louis se apresuró a meter toda la ropa aunque sabía que no podía hacerlo y que tenía que lavar en partes, separar los colores y la mezclilla y todas esas mierdas. No tenía tiempo para hacerlo. Su cabeza estaba empezando a doler y tenía casi media hora de retraso.

Sacó su teléfono luego de programar la lavadora y le escribió a Nick: _“Estoy en camino”_.

Lavó sus manos, salió de ahí, subió a su habitación y se checó una última vez en el espejo.

Desde su habitación podía escuchar a los bebés llorando. Lottie y Fizzy estaban cantando en la habitación de al lado algo que sonaba sospechosamente como la nueva canción de Justin Bieber. Su dolor de cabeza estaba empeorando demasiado rápido y Louis culpó al estrés de no estar listo aún cuando ya eran más de las 9:30pm.

\- ¡Me voy! – Gritó mientras bajaba los escalones, colocándose su chaqueta.

Estaba usando unos jeans negros y una camisa sencilla negra, más su chaqueta de mezclilla. Mayormente la estaba usando porque su mamá siempre lo molestaba cuando usaba sus jeans y camisas ajustadas. Louis había creído que eso sólo se aplicaba a las chicas con las faldas cortas y otras ropas inapropiadas, pero su mamá sabía cómo iban las cosas con él, y aunque no habían hablado explícitamente sobre las preferencias de Louis, su mamá simplemente _sabía_ , lo cual era extraño en esa manera escalofriante en que las mamás siempre parecían saber todo.

Eso era parte del por qué no exigía explicaciones cuando lo trataba como a Lottie cuando usaba maquillaje, era mejor ignorar el tema y obedecer.

\- Cuídate. – Dijo su mamá asomando su cabeza desde el comienzo de los escalones en el segundo piso. Louis se detuvo al final, sonriendo.

\- Seguro. Siempre.

Louis salió de su casa sintiéndose más tranquilo. Finalmente tendría su cita con Nick, aunque no fuera exactamente eso, existía la posibilidad de un beso o de perder su virginidad con un hombre decente. Louis estaba jodidamente entusiasmado.

Su aliento olía fresco, su trasero se veía fenomenal, su cabello estaba justamente como sabía que lucía mejor, su atuendo lo hacía ver bueno, follable.

Tomó el bus hasta la calle Bramworth cerca del parque Hexthorpe y el río Don, no sabía exactamente en qué casa sería, pero Oli le había dicho que lo notaría rápido. No fue hasta que estuvo en el bus que pensó en que no le había pedido a Oli una seña para identificar la casa. Todas las casas eran iguales, sólo las podían diferenciar por pequeños detalles como el color de la puerta y el color de la casa de al lado. Había estado demasiado ocupado pensando en su cita con Nick como pensar en eso.

 _“¿Cuál casa es exactamente?, ¿quieres que me pierda o algo así?”_ mandó rápido, irritado. _“Dime de qué color es la maldita puerta o la forma en que están construidas las malditas ventanas?????”_ , apartó su teléfono tan rápido como terminó de escribir sintiendo el dolor de cabeza punzando en sus sienes.

Últimamente tenía bastantes dolores de cabeza, aunque suponía que Doris y Ernest jugaban una gran parte en eso. No paraban de llorar, su mamá tenía que dormir arrullándolos, moviéndolos a ambos en cada brazo. Si dejaba de mecerse los dos lloraban, a veces su mamá lloraba junto con ellos.

Louis le ayudaba en ocasiones porque sentía que era su responsabilidad, de alguna manera. Sentía que debía hacerlo porque el padre de los bebés se había largado tan pronto como habían nacido. El suyo había hecho lo mismo, y su mamá no había tenido a nadie que le ayudara entonces, pero ahora lo tenía a él. Y a Lottie y Fizzy, aunque a ellas por el momento les interesaba más probar con maquillaje y soñar con sus flechazos colegiales que lidiar con el hecho de que tenían dos nuevos hermanos y necesitaban más brazos y ojos despiertos.

 _“Las ventanas tienen forma de una enorme verga”_ , mandó Oli un minuto después haciendo que Louis soltara un bufido, _“la puerta es blanca... en forma de un coño peludo”_ , luego: _“es una casa normal idiota. Puerta blanca? Ventanas rectangulares y largas? Es la octava casa hacia tu izquierda cuando bajes del bus???”_.

Louis se empezó a masajear sus sienes. Había tenido dolores de cabeza antes, había tenido dolores de cabeza a causa de haber bebido alcohol por la noche, y dolores de cabeza por estrés, dolores de cabeza por mal humor, y dolores de cabeza por estar a punto de resfriarse, pero los dolores de cabeza que tenía ahora eran diferentes, le hacían sentir que estaba fuera de su cuerpo, a veces sus oídos se sentían raros también, y escuchaba el leve silbido del viento.

Nunca era demasiado dramático como para contarle a su mamá, aunque suponía que aunque lo fuera jamás le diría. No le gustaba preocuparla.

En esa ocasión el silbido del viento era ligeramente más fuerte que todas las demás ocasiones, y eso lo estaba haciendo sentir enfermo. Había probado abrir su boca y mover su mandíbula para checar si podía deshacerse de ese sonido, pero no le había funcionado antes; no veía por qué le funcionaría ahora cuando estaba peor, pero de todos modos lo hizo.

 _“Si me pierdo y alguien me asesina y usa mi cuerpo para realizar actividades sexuales quedará en tu conciencia”_ , escribió de vuelta.

 _“Ya estoy aquí, estaré fuera de la casa para tomar tu mano y entregarte sano y salvo a la fiesta cuando llegues, que tal te suena eso eh marica?”_. Oli no usaba esa palabra para referirse a su preferencia sexual, lo hacía en general. Llamaba a todos así, no era un ataque a su persona, pero igual no fallaba en hacerlo encogerse en sí mismo al ser llamado así.

Louis no estaba seguro cómo reaccionaría Oli si un día se armaba de valor para decirle que lo era, pero no sólo porque a veces podía ser un cobarde o un idiota molesto, sino porque de verdad, _de verdad_ quería que Nick Grimshaw se lo llevara a la cama.

Probablemente dejaría de hablarle, o tal vez le patearía el trasero y le preguntaría por qué lo odiaba tanto que había resultado ser un marica real. Oli era así de increíble. Era algo bueno que no fueran en la misma escuela porque no creía que pudiera pretender tanto tiempo ser duro y lo suficientemente masculino alrededor de él.

 _“Suena fantástico gracias eres mi héroe”_.

Louis se metió un dedo a cada uno de sus oídos y los movió un poco para deshacerse de la molestia. A pesar de que el sonido era más fuerte que antes, no era tan terrible, lo confundía y le hacía perder un poco el equilibrio aunque estuviera sentado. Era molesto, sí, pero no era el jodido fin del mundo. Y quizá no se sentía bien, pero Nick estaría en la fiesta y Louis estaba indecentemente emocionado por saber lo que sucedería con ellos, qué les depararía la noche según su amistad. Esperaba que follaran.

Bajó del bus y en realidad sólo tuvo que caminar un poco antes de que divisara a Oli a lo lejos moviendo sus brazos en señal de auxilio. Estaba saltando y gritando _“aquí, aquí”_ mientras el chico que lo acompañaba se reía.

\- Eres un imbécil. – Dijo Louis cuando llegó al lado de Oli y el desconocido. - ¿Quién es él?

\- Jordan. Viene conmigo. Tiene drogas también.

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Louis, impresionado. Jordan le mostró la bolsa de marihuana. Louis elevó sus cejas. – Wow. Suerte vendiendo eso en una fiesta llena de nerds. 

\- ¿Has estado antes aquí? No lo creo. – Dijo Oli quitando la bolsa de marihuana de las manos de Jordan. – Tengo más tiempo aquí que tú y sé que Jordan puede vender toda esta bolsa a todo este montón de nerds.

\- Los chicos ricos son los más jodidos. – Comentó Jordan.

\- Lo que ustedes digan, entonces. – Dijo Louis extendiendo sus manos en señal de rendición. Su cuerpo perdió el equilibrio un poco antes de subir el par de escalones que daban a la entrada, pero se balanceó rápido con su otro pie. – Entraré a la fiesta, disfruten de su Mary Jane.

\- Lo haremos, maldición. – Dijo Oli restregando la bolsa por su cuerpo con obscenidad.

 

 

Louis se arrepintió de entrar tan pronto como estuvo dentro. La música era horrible y molesta y su dolor de cabeza se estaba volviendo insoportable. Louis no era de los que tocaban las partes que le dolían, pero sus manos se movían inconscientemente tratando de llegar a su cabeza para apretar, así que optó por meter sus manos en los bolsos de sus Jeans y buscar con la mirada a Nick. Antes de eso le envió un mensaje a Nick.

 _“Estoy aquí”_ , escribió rápido. Nick contestó con un _“Fantástico, estoy en el balcón ahogando mis penas todo solo como el lobo solitario que soy”_.

Louis recorrió antes la casa para encontrar un lugar seguro donde pudiera dejar su chaqueta. Luego de un par de minutos que gastó examinando cada habitación en busca de algo bueno para robar, se encontró con un lugar seguro para guardarla. Tenía paredes rosas y había objetos como cofres pequeños de aspecto delicado y de colores pastel en el tocador y posters pegados en la pared de Big Time Rush y Selena Gomez. Louis dejó su chaqueta sobre la cama, bajo la almohada. Abrió uno de los cofres deseando que fuera de los que generaban música, y cuando lo confirmó con una sonrisa no perdió el tiempo para meterlo bajo la almohada entre su chaqueta. Estaba seguro que las gemelas disfrutarían de eso más que la dueña de la habitación de todos modos.

Louis salió de ahí y subió al balcón. Había un par de chicas hablando en las escaleras, estaban sosteniendo sus manos entre ellas y no habían querido soltarse cuando Louis pasó así que tuvo que caminar por sobre sus manos. Louis las miró por sobre su hombro mientras caminaba hacia el balcón. Ambas compartieron un beso. Louis sonrió.

\- Hey. – Dijo Louis al mirar a Nick de espaldas hacia él recargado en la barandilla. Nick sonrió y si se concentró por largo rato en su cuerpo ninguno de los dos mencionó nada al respecto. – Acabo de pasar entre medio de dos lesbianas, creo. Me sentí parte de algo importante cuando caminé sobre sus manos unidas.

\- Wow. ¿Quiénes son?

\- Dos rubias con ropa cuestionable. Una de ellas tiene un tatuaje de Lisa Simpson en su hombro.

\- Ah. Sí. – Dijo Nick con reconocimiento. - Las miré también, pero estaban tomando tragos juntas entonces. Había demasiadas lenguas involucradas.

\- ¿Quieres tratar de opacarlas? – Preguntó Louis recargándose contra la barandilla al lado de Nick. - Se miraban algo lindas, y soy amante de mirarme algo lindo.

\- Ya lo creo. – Contestó Nick. Louis miró hacia el cielo estrellado, luego hacia abajo. Podía ver a Oli y Jordan sentados afuera conversando con un grupo de chicos. La música se escuchaba un poco más soportable en el balcón. – ¿Entendí mal o acabas de pedirme que te coja de la mano?

Louis sonrió, cansado.

\- La música apesta. – Comentó en cambio.

\- Lo sé. – Dijo Nick frunciendo su nariz, sin mostrar signos de haberse sentido raro por esquivar su pregunta. – Antes de que llegaras estaba saliendo Mr. Vain. ¿Puedes creerlo? _Mr. Vain_.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó. Nick lució escandalizado por un momento.

\- Dios. A veces olvido que eres casi diez años menor que yo. – Mencionó con algo de terror. – Es un éxito de los 90s.

\- Ah. Seguro la he escuchado sólo que el nombre no me suena. – Explicó Louis frunciendo el ceño. – ¿Canta una parte? – Pidió con voz pequeña. No había planeado que le saliera así, pero estaba sintiendo que traía consigo más peso del adecuado. El sonido del viento no se había ido a ningún lado todavía, al igual que su dolor de cabeza. Louis se preguntó si al final sólo fue una mala idea salir de su casa en absoluto.

Louis de verdad, de verdad quería que esa cita funcionara.

\- Absolutamente no. Mi voz es horrible. – Respondió Nick, rápido, agitando sus brazos en negación frente a su rostro. – Te reirás.

\- Probablemente.

\- Eres horrible.

\- Y tu voz es horrible, ¿cierto? Estamos a mano. – Dijo Louis atreviéndose a coger la mano de Nick entre la suya, ambas estaban cayendo flojas sobre la nada. Si Oli volteaba hacia arriba podría ver a Louis sosteniendo la mano de otro hombre, y esa realización hacía todo más emocionante. Louis podía sentir los latidos de su corazón en su garganta.

\- Oh.

\- La quitaré si quieres. – Avisó Louis, nervioso.

\- No. No, así está bien.

Los dedos de Nick se entrelazaron entre los suyos, sujetando su mano apropiadamente ahora. Louis sonrió y deseó no sentirse tan terrible físicamente porque no lo estaba disfrutando como había creído. Sentía lejano a Nick, como si todo estuviera ocurriendo en un sueño. Sentía que si subía a la barandilla y se arrojaba al vacío no sucedería nada. De hecho tuvo que detenerse a probarlo. Su cabeza se sentía rara.

\- Mi amigo Oli trajo marihuana para vender. – Contó al azar. Nick soltó un bufido.

\- Suerte con eso.

\- Lo sé, eso fue lo que le dije. Es el pelirrojo que está debajo de nosotros. – Nick soltó su mano, inclinó su cuerpo hacia la barandilla para ver, y entonces sucedió la cosa más extraña.

 _“Empújalo”_ , le susurró alguien una y otra vez. Lo escuchó en ambos oídos, y fue tan repentino y convincente que colocó ambas de sus manos en el brazo de Nick sin pensar, listo para hacerlo.

\- Por más sorprendente que parezca, creo que logró vender algo de marihuana. – Dijo Nick de buen humor, ignorando el tacto de Louis. – Deberías checar con él, el chico que tiene a su lado tiene cara de que al final del día saldrá huyendo con todo el dinero.

Louis no se movió, el sonido del viento se había detenido por completo y lo único que había en su cabeza era esa voz. _“Empújalo”_ , decía, sonaba burlesca y llena de competencia, como si no creyera que Louis pudiera hacerlo, _“empújalo”_ , repetía, _“empújalo”_.

Louis no estaba parpadeando. Sus ojos ardían por la resequedad que había en ellos. Necesitaba parpadear, necesitaba hacerlo pronto pero sentía que si lo hacía arrojaría a Nick también. El tiempo se sentía demasiado delicado y no quería ponerlo a prueba.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Nick mirando desde las manos de Louis sobre su brazo hacia su rostro. – Hey, Lou. – Nick apartó las manos de Louis de su brazo y sujetó su rostro con las suyas, suave y cuidadoso. - ¿Estás bien?

 _“Empújalo_ , _empújalo al vacío”_.

\- Oh Dios mío. – Soltó Louis parpadeando rápidamente. Sus ojos estaban húmedos otra vez, su pecho se sentía apretado y su dolor de cabeza era tan fuerte que estaba seguro que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento. – Lo siento, no quise... oh Dios, no sé que es... Nick. Dios.

\- Hey, hey. Está bien, tomaste algo, ¿cierto? Antes de subir aquí tomaste algo. – Preguntó Nick con preocupación. – Tienes que decirme que tomaste, cariño, de otra manera no voy a poder ayudarte.

Las manos de Nick continuaban en su rostro, la voz insistía en que empujara a Nick al vacío y Louis estaba cansado y dolorido y confundido. No sabía qué estaba pasando con él, no sabía por qué estaba escuchando esa voz, o por qué le pedía que hiriera a Nick. Louis no entendía por qué se sentía al borde de las lágrimas.

\- No tomé nada. – Respondió Louis tartamudeando. Nick no parecía convencido y Louis no tenía idea cómo debía lucir para que Nick hubiera asumido que había tomado drogas. Dios. Su mamá lo mataría. – No quiero hacerte daño. – Dijo después sin pensar. Nick frunció el ceño, luego sonrió nerviosamente.

\- De acuerdo, no lo hagas entonces.

\- No lo haré. Quiero regresar a casa.

Nick asintió, pero antes de moverse trasladó una de sus manos de la mejilla de Louis hacia la parte trasera de su cuello. Lo atrajo un poco hacia él y besó su frente con delicadeza.

\- Hablaremos después, ¿de acuerdo? Cuando no estés tan jodido. - Louis no respondió. Se estaba formando una mueca de dolor en sus labios y el resto de su rostro y no podía evitarlo. - ¿Vas a llorar? Oh Dios, vas a llorar. – Soltó Nick con pánico. – No llores, todo está bien.

\- No lo está. – Dijo Louis cogiendo su cabeza con ambas manos. La voz no se detenía. – No tomé nada. – Repitió. – No me tomé nada. Lo juro. No te haré daño.

\- Te creo, vamos, regresemos a casa.

Uno de los brazos de Nick estaba cruzando por su espalda, su mano estaba ajustada con confort en su hombro. Ambos salieron del balcón y bajaron lenta y cuidadosamente,  Louis se estaba apoyando demasiado en Nick por soporte, pero Nick no se estaba quejando y Louis no estaba pensando en disculparse, en realidad no estaba pensando en nada, era como si sólo hubiera estática en su cabeza.

 

 

Louis estaba de vuelta en la habitación rosa. Los posters de Big Time Rush y Selena Gomez estaban ahí. Su chaqueta y el cofre con música estaban ahí. Podía sentirlos en la palma de su mano sentado en la cama mientras Oli gritaba enfrente de él. Parecía enojado.

Nick no lo había llevado a casa. Nick lo había dejado ahí. 

\- ¿Dónde está Nick? – Preguntó con voz débil.

\- ¿Quién diablos es Nick? – Gritó Oli. Lo tuvo que gritar varias veces, cada vez más enojado.

\- Estaba conmigo. – Dijo Louis cerrando sus ojos. Las voces estaban ahí todavía, pero no le estaban pidiendo que hiciera nada, simplemente le estaban diciendo lo patético e inservible que era.

\- ¿Te refieres al hombre que creí que estaba secuestrándote? Se fue. – Respondió Oli con desagrado. - ¿Es amigo tuyo?

\- Dijo que me llevaría a casa. – Respondió Louis tragando con fuerza, cogiendo el cofre con su mano. Oli soltó un bufido.

\- Bueno, claramente no lo hizo, ¿cierto? – Dijo con burla. – Fue un imbécil. Estaba tratando de llevarte con él en su auto. Creí que era un pedófilo, ¿de acuerdo? Lo golpeé para llegar a ti. Dijo que tal vez te habías olvidado de tomar tus pastillas.

Louis soltó el cofre y se abrazó a sí mismo, angustiado.

\- ¿Dijo eso?

\- Sí, lo hizo. Me preguntó por qué le esconderías que eras un desequilibrado mental. – Louis cerró sus ojos al escucharlo. - ¿Te dio algo para ponerte así? – Preguntó Oli con rabia en su voz. Louis negó con su cabeza.

\- No lo sé. Creo que no. No lo sé.

\- Dios. Louis, ¿en qué diablos estás metido? ¿Dónde conociste a ese hombre? ¿De dónde salió?  

\- Es alguien que conocí en el planetario. No es nadie importante. – Dijo con decepción. - ¿Podemos irnos? 

Oli parecía tener más preguntas, pero Louis sólo quería irse a casa.

Cuando notó que Oli no planeaba moverse cogió su chaqueta y el cofre y salió de la habitación sin esperar por él.

No sabía qué diablos le había sucedido o por qué continuaba escuchando voces en su cabeza. Tampoco sabía cómo era que Nick lo había dejado ahí cuando claramente algo realmente jodido había ocurrido con él.

¿Eso significaba que Nick no estaba interesado en él? Estaba seguro que si a Nick le hubiera ocurrido algo parecido Louis se habría mantenido a su lado, incluso le habría encontrado ayuda médica. Nick simplemente se había marchado. Y le había llamado desequilibrado mental.

Dios. Louis quería llorar.

Quería imaginarse a Nick diciendo esas cosas sobre él en su cara cuando no estaba completamente consciente y no podía. No encajaba con el Nick que conocía.

\- ¿Para tus hermanas? – Preguntó Oli señalando al cofre que guardaba celosamente entre su chaqueta.

Louis asintió, distante.

No sabía si debía contarle a su mamá. Su mamá era enfermera, ¿tal vez podía ayudarle? O tal vez no, tal vez reaccionaba como Nick. Tal vez lo encerraba en una institución mental.

La gente cuerda no escuchaba voces. La gente normal no tenía voces dentro de sus cabezas exigiéndoles que le hicieran daño a otra persona.

Louis trató de pensar en las opciones que tenía de vuelta en el bus, pero no pudo concentrarse lo suficiente como para llegar a una solución. Oli al igual que las voces no lo estaba ayudando demasiado con todas las preguntas estúpidas que le estaba haciendo.

 _“Te drogaste, ¿no es cierto?” “¿Qué te metiste?” “¿Por qué no lo compartiste conmigo? Parece que era algo fuerte y bueno, ¿qué era?”_.

Louis llegó a casa a las 12:20am. Fue extremadamente sigiloso al respecto, tratando de no cerrar la puerta demasiado fuerte o de crear sonidos demasiado obvios con sus pasos sobre la madera del suelo.

Era complicado saber cuán silencioso estaba siendo porque su cabeza estaba llena de ruido, pero al final su mamá no pareció haberse dado cuenta. Louis se tomó dos paracetamol esperando que funcionaran como con un dolor de cabeza y las voces simplemente desaparecieran. Tenía sentido que le ayudaran.

Louis entró a la habitación de sus hermanas y dejó el cofre en el buró al lado de Phoebe.

Al final las pastillas no tuvieron éxito y Louis no estuvo demasiado sorprendido. Las voces se quedaron ahí impidiéndole conciliar el sueño.

 

 

En algún momento de la mañana Louis se quedó dormido.

Tuvo una pesadilla donde lo estaban persiguiendo. Louis no podía ver los rostros de las personas, sólo podía escuchar sus voces. Estaban en su habitación tratando de llegar a él, amenazándolo, siguiéndolo y tratando de manipularlo.

Sentía una sensación de paranoia increíble, y se sentía tan real que lo hizo despertar.

Louis se impulsó fuera de la cama con fuerza sintiéndose exactamente como en el sueño. Miró alrededor de su habitación en busca de esas personas, pero no había nadie.

De cualquier manera eso no fue suficiente para hacerlo sentir seguro. Su cerebro estaba convencido de que alguien estaba en su habitación, aunque no pudiera ver a nadie, su cerebro podía apostarle su vida que no estaba solo y que si no podía ver nada era porque eran jodidamente buenos escondiéndose.

Quería gritar por ayuda, pero había una parte razonable en él que le decía que no podía meter a nadie en esa pesadilla. Mucho menos a su mamá. Su mamá debía mantenerse a salvo, y sus hermanas y Ernest también.

Louis pasó el resto del día sintiendo que alguien lo estaba observando. Las voces no estaban ya en su cabeza, y las voces habían sido terribles, seguro, pero a esas alturas no estaba seguro qué era peor.

Al menos con las voces podía pretender que estaba bien, pero con la paranoia no podía hacer nada.

Su mamá lo ojeó con preocupación cuando estaban tomando el desayuno. Lottie lo volteaba a ver cada vez que Louis se encogía en sí mismo cuando alguien extendía sus brazos para coger algo de la mesa y Phoebe no dejaba de patearlo bajo la mesa porque había encontrado gracioso la forma en que Louis siempre saltaba con susto.

Era sábado y se suponía que Louis cuidaría de todos ellos mientras su mamá trabajaba. Louis de verdad no creía poder estar equipado para hacerlo ese día. Tampoco quería pedirle que los dejara con la Sra. Dugdale porque entonces su mamá haría preguntas y Louis probablemente le diría la verdad y entonces su mamá le diría que estaba loco y luego exigiría que saliera de su casa en una camisa de fuerza por temor a que dañara al resto de sus hijos. 

Dios. Louis no la culparía si lo hacía, pero no se sentía preparado para enfrentar eso aún. Sentía que podía controlar lo que sea que le estuviera sucediendo, sólo necesitaba tiempo y espacio y definitivamente no necesitaba el estrés que era cuidar de sus seis hermanos.

\- ¿Ma?

\- Qué he dicho de llamarme ma, Louis. No eres un borrego.

\- Lo siento. – Dijo Louis, rápido. Su mamá frunció el ceño por un segundo.

\- Estás raro esta mañana.

\- No. Sólo...

Phoebe lo pateó otra vez y se rió cuando Louis saltó tan bruscamente que derramó su jugo de naranja.

\- Phoebe, por favor. – Dijo su mamá apartándose de la mesa. – Louis, limpia eso. Hay ropa sucia en el cesto y sólo porque es sábado y porque espero que cuando llegue todo esté brillando, pueden ordenar una pizza.

Sus hermanas empezaron a gritar con entusiasmo. Louis tragó con fuerza, preocupado. Se puso de pie para seguirla y explicarle que no creía estar lo suficientemente bien como para cuidar de ellos, pero en el momento que su mamá lo vio detrás de ella apuntó hacia la mesa y le repitió que limpiara.

De acuerdo, entonces.

Louis hizo un trabajo increíble en no romper en llanto justo ahí por la desesperación.

 

 

Louis subió a la habitación de su mamá junto con Ernest y Doris. No estaba muy preocupado por las demás, porque Lottie podía cuidarlas. Louis se quedó en la cama con Ernest y Doris, mientras Ernest pateaba feliz y Doris trataba de formar palabras. 

Doris parecía feliz tratando de mantener una conversación con Louis, pero Louis estaba cansado. Las horas faltantes de sueño lo estaban alcanzando y sus parpados se sentían pesados.

Ni siquiera eran las 2pm. No creía que fuera adecuado dormir con los bebés bajo su cuidado.

Louis les hizo una cara graciosa y sonrió con cansancio al escucharlos y verlos reír como si hubieran visto la cosa más graciosa de sus vidas.

\- ¿Me continuarán queriendo aunque esté loco? – Les preguntó con seriedad. Doris extendió sus manos hasta tocar su nariz. Louis abrió su boca y se inclinó un poco más para atrapar su pequeño dedo entre sus manos mientras Ernest trataba de lamerse su propio pie.

A esas alturas no se sentía tan paranoico y las voces no habían aparecido. Louis esperaba que eso significara que lo que le sucedió el viernes por la noche no volvería a suceder jamás. Él y su estúpido cerebro podían hacer una tregua donde ninguno de ellos hablaría o pensaría al respecto y actuarían como si no hubiera ocurrido. Era un buen plan.

Para las 4pm Louis se sentía mejor, casi bien.

Bajó con Ernest y Doris en sus brazos a la sala de estar y les quitó la tv a sus hermanas, colocando a los bebés a cada lado de él en el sofá.

Sus oídos se sentían raros otra vez, pero eso no era nada. Louis podía con eso.

Lottie y Fizzy estaban gritando, las gemelas estaban corriendo en círculos alrededor del sofá en el que Louis estaba sentado tratando de ver _Bizarre ER_ , tenían juguetes aferrados en sus manos y cubrían el televisor cada vez que pasaban enfrente de él.

El hombre en la tv tenía dos tampones en su nariz, uno en cada poro, minutos atrás había vomitado un coagulo de sangre que había hecho que Louis se cuestionara por qué diablos estaba mirando ese programa en primer lugar. Era morbosa curiosidad, eso era. Y una distracción. El caso anterior había sido sobre un hombre que casi se había arrancado la mano, la tenía pegada sólo con una pequeña porción de piel y se doblaba en dos con facilidad.

Louis nunca había tenido un accidente así en su vida. Lottie una vez se había quebrado un brazo y Louis había dibujado penes con sombreros en su escayola de una forma tan sutil que su mamá nunca había notado, y una de las gemelas había estado en el hospital porque se había tragado un plástico, le habían hecho un ultrasonido y luego habían esperado a que saliera. Louis nunca había tenido un accidente, Louis nunca se había enfermado tanto que lo habían tenido que llevar al hospital de urgencia.

Era eso más que nada lo que le hacía sentir que lo que le estaba ocurriendo era pasajero. Louis no era enfermizo, su cerebro estaba bien. Louis era inteligente, demasiado inteligente para su propio bien en palabras de su mamá. No podía digerir la idea de que el viernes por la noche había habido _voces_ en su cabeza. Sonaba absurdo cuando pensaba en ello.

El sonido del viento era normal. Probablemente todos lo escuchaban. No había nada de malo con un poco de desequilibrio corporal tampoco.

Le estaban arreglando la mano al hombre de la tv cuando Nick le envió un mensaje.

 _“Cómo te sientes hoy, Tomlinson_? _Espero estés bien y podamos hablar pronto :)”._

Louis tuvo que tomar respiros largos y profundos para no maldecir enfrente de sus hermanas y los bebés. Nick era tan imbécil. ¿De verdad esperaba que le respondiera después de no haberlo ayudado? Pudo haber—Dios, pudo haberle sucedido algo peor y a Nick no le importó. Nick era un imbécil.

Louis bloqueó su teléfono y continuó mirando tv.

 

 

Louis estaba en una misión. Esa misión era conseguir el papel como Danny Zuko en la obra de la escuela. Tom y otro idiota estaban compitiendo contra él, y sólo El Idiota tenía posibilidades de dejar a Louis fuera de la obra. Por supuesto, Louis podía obtener otro papel, pero quería ese especialmente.

Gracias a que las voces o la sensación de paranoia no aparecieron durante las siguientes dos semanas, Louis y El Idiota pudieron sacar a Tom, y luego Louis pudo sacar a El Idiota de la obra y el posible papel como Danny Zuko quedó para él. Fácil.

Louis ensayó su papel en sus horas libres. Cuando no estaba con Oli y Stan atormentando el vecindario o tratando de entrar a fiestas donde no pertenecían estaba pretendiendo ser Danny Zuko. Louis más que nada estaba evitando pensar en el fracaso que había sido su cita con Nick, y en las causas de eso, así que se mantuvo ocupado.

También sentía que tener ocupada su cabeza lo hacía menos susceptible a pensar en las voces y en la paranoia, en él mismo a punto de arrojar a Nick del balcón.

Sentía que si pensaba demasiado en ello las voces volverían a aparecer, y entonces estaría jodido. No habría Danny Zuko para él, sólo habría una maldita camisa de fuerza esperándolo.

Así que Louis salió y ensayó y trató de continuar ignorando el hecho de que Nick insistía en tener contacto con él. Le mandaba mensajes todos los días, y también marcaba, pero Louis aprovechaba que tenía la opción de simplemente colgar y mandarlo al demonio sin tener que verlo de frente para hacerlo.

Había ocasiones que se embriagaba sólo para decirle _‘imbécil’_ o _‘te iba a dar mi virginidad’_ , sólo para después sentirse totalmente avergonzado al respecto.

Su virginidad podía esperar a ser terminada. Su virginidad definitivamente no se la merecía  Nick Grimshaw, o nadie que creyera que era un adolescente con una mente desequilibrada.

 

 

Louis se sintió mal de nuevo casi un mes después. No habían voces o paranoia, sólo era el sonido del viento, del tipo que lo hacía marearse constantemente y perder el equilibro. Se sentía físicamente enfermo y era peor con la preocupación de tener la certeza de que después de eso seguirían las voces. Louis no quería escuchar esas voces otra vez.

Lottie lo notó inusualmente serio por la tarde y debió contarle a su mamá porque por la noche entró a su habitación para palparle la frente en busca de fiebre.

\- Lottie dijo que no te sentías bien, ¿es verdad? – Preguntó con voz dulce. Louis tragó con fuerza, pensativo. Quería hablarle con honestidad, pero de verdad tenía miedo que lo mirara como si estuviera loco, o que no le tomara importancia y le dijera que probablemente no era nada y que no debía preocuparse. Quería pedirle que lo llevara con un otorrinolaringólogo para que al menos solucionara el problema de los oídos pero no le confiaba esa palabra a su cerebro en ese momento para decirla bien. Al final sólo asintió. – Oh. ¿Qué es, Lou? No tienes fiebre.

\- Mis oídos se sienten raros. – Respondió. Su mamá asintió, llevó ambas de sus manos a las orejas de Louis y empezó a acariciarlas.

\- Dime qué sientes. – Pidió. 

Louis volvió a tragar con dificultad.

\- Escucho viento. – Dijo. - Es ruidoso, a veces es difícil escuchar algo más. – Estaba sintiendo de repente demasiada ansiedad. Su mentón estaba temblando. Dios. No quería llorar enfrente de su mamá. – Desde hace meses lo escucho y nadie más parece escucharlo. No me quiero quedar sordo. – Agregó sin poder contenerse las lágrimas, era más que nada que no quería perder la cabeza, pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo nadie. – Ma, no me quiero quedar sordo.

\- Oh, bebé. – Susurró reincorporándolo desde su espalda, lo abrazó contra su pecho y dejó que Louis mojara su blusa con lágrimas y mocos. – Mañana nos levantaremos temprano e iremos con el doctor de los oídos para que los revisen, ¿qué te parece?

Louis asintió. Desde su cumpleaños no abrazaba a su mamá y tenía una sensación amarga ante la realización.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo apartándose, limpiándose su rostro con la manga de su camisa. Sorbió por su nariz e intentó sonreír, pero se quebró en el proceso. – Tengo miedo.

\- No tengas miedo, todo va a salir bien. – Prometió besando la punta de su nariz.

Louis le creyó.

 

 

El médico no encontró nada malo con sus oídos.

Le recomendaron no escuchar música fuerte ni usar sus auriculares por un tiempo, lo cual había apestado.

Louis había abandonado el edificio sintiéndose intranquilo. No sabía si el obvio problema de sus oídos se debía al mismo de su cerebro, aunque ya no escuchaba las voces, muy en su interior estaba la realización de que no era normal escucharlas, ni siquiera una sola vez. Escucharlas sólo una vez durante casi veinte horas debería ser suficiente para asustarlo y hacerlo buscar ayuda.

Pero había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había ocurrido, y Louis estaba bien. Tenía dolores de cabeza y escuchaba el viento pero sabía que podía estar peor, y estaba bien, de verdad estaba bien.

 

 

Nick lo estaba esperando en la acera al salir de clases un miércoles. Louis trató de actuar como si no estuviera ahí. Se puso el gorro de su suéter en su cabeza para pasar desapercibido por Nick y pasó enfrente de él con paso apresurado.

Había dado al menos seis pasos cuando Nick lo alcanzó.

\- Hey, no me viste. – Dijo Nick con buen humor. Louis tragó con fuerza. – Apenas te reconocí con esa cosa en tu cabeza. Pero puse mejor atención y noté que eras tú por la forma en que caminas. Y por tu espalda. Y tu estatura.

Louis no dijo nada, simplemente continuó caminando.

\- Um. ¿Qué harás esta noche? Podemos salir, si quieres. Uno de mis amigos dará una fiesta y comentó que no habría problema si llevaba a un menor conmigo.

\- ¿Qué hay de un menor con una mente desequilibrada? ¿Puedes llevar a uno de esos también? – Preguntó Louis mirándolo con traición. Nick elevó ambas de sus cejas, sorprendido.

\- Oh.

\- Oli me contó, sabes. Dijo que sólo me dejaste ahí cuando te diste cuenta que podías marcharte. Dijo que me llamaste demente.

\- No lo hice. – Se apresuró a decir. Louis negó con su cabeza. – Nunca dije la palabra demente.

\- Es lo mismo. Desequilibrado mental y demente es lo mismo.

\- No lo es. Escucha, Louis... Estaba asustado, ¿de acuerdo?

\- _‘¿Se te olvidó tomar tus pastillas?’_ – Trató de imitarlo. – Dios. Eres tan imbécil.

\- ¿Podías escucharme? – Preguntó Nick, confundido.

\- No, pero Oli podía. ¿A dónde diablos me llevarías de todos modos? Ni siquiera sabes dónde vivo.

Nick tartamudeó durante un segundo antes de contestar.

\- No lo sé. A un hospital, tal vez. Escucha, no sabes lo que es ser un adulto saliendo con un menor. Me hubieran hecho responsable de todo lo que te hubiera pasado. Si de alguna manera te hubiera llevado de regreso a tu casa tu madre me habría cortado las bolas, o algo peor. Lo más razonable a hacer era llevarte a un hospital, pero aún así tenía miedo. – Louis rodó sus ojos. – Pero entonces tu amigo apareció y pensé que era mejor dejarte con él que llevarte conmigo. Es decir, era peligroso, tienes que creerme.

Louis se rió con amargura doblando en la esquina hacia la izquierda. Pensó que Nick dejaría de seguirlo, pero continuó a su lado tratando de mantener su mismo ritmo.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? – Preguntó Nick con seriedad. - Si te hubiera llevado a un hospital, ¿qué habrían dicho que te sucedió? ¿Fueron drogas?

Louis no contestó. La voz de Nick lucía un poco nerviosa, casi como si estuviera pidiéndole que admitiera que habían sido drogas y no lo que en realidad había sido.

\- ¿Eran drogas? Lo fueron, ¿no es cierto?

\- Sí. – Mintió, porque de alguna manera era mejor confesar que se había metido algo a que perdió la cabeza el resto de esa noche. Además eso parecía ser lo que Nick quería escuchar. Fuera como sea, Louis sabía que no podía confiar en él.

\- Oh. – Nick desaceleró el paso.

\- Ahora déjame en paz, maldito pedófilo. – Pidió con voz dura.

Con eso, Nick dejó totalmente de seguirlo.

Louis trató de convencerse que eso era lo que había pedido, que eso era lo que quería, pero el nudo que había en su garganta decía lo contrario.

 

 

Sentirse miserable a causa de un hombre era tan patético. Dios. Louis no entendía por qué sentía como si hubiera tomado la peor decisión del mundo cuando claramente Nick era un imbécil y cortar todo lazo con él era una decisión sabia.

No necesitaba a Nick Grimshaw en su vida haciéndole recordar que probablemente se estaba volviendo loco. No necesitaba recordar su _‘¿se le olvidó tomar sus pastillas?’._ Había sido un movimiento inteligente haberlo mandado al demonio, y había sido aún más inteligente haber ignorado sus mensajes pidiendo disculpas y tratando de probar su suerte con él al invitarlo a salir otra vez.

Eso le había dejado más tiempo para ensayar, y para salir con Oli a distraerse. Oli siempre tenía un lugar al cual arrastrarlo, y Louis sabía que esos lugares no eran buenos así como sabía que probablemente su mamá lo odiaría si supiera en qué gastaba sus horas libres mientras ella trabajaba día y noche para cubrir sus necesidades, pero era eso o quedarse como un idiota en su casa mientras sus amigos se divertían.

Estaban en un rave, Oli perdido en algún lugar mientras Louis charlaba afuera con un chico llamado Aiden que usaba converse con caritas felices dibujadas en la suela. Era agradable. El chico claramente estaba interesado en Louis de _esa_ manera, era bueno a la vista y le gustaba estar en su espacio personal, tocando su cintura y sus brazos y partes que Nick seguramente jamás había pensado en tocar.

Era _realment_ e agradable, y nadie volteaba hacia ellos para mirarlos como si fueran unos enfermos. O tal vez sí y había demasiado alcohol en su cuerpo como para notarlo. Fuera como sea, Aiden se había acercado principalmente a ofrecerle una pastilla que Louis no había tomado.

No había tratado de convencerlo de tomarla tampoco, simplemente se había quedado a su lado disfrutando de la música a la distancia.

\- ¿En qué escuela vas? – Preguntó acercándose tanto a él que su nariz había tocado su cuello. Se había quedado un momento ahí, respirando su olor. Louis sólo olía a sudor y quizá aún quedaba rastro del perfume que había usado antes de salir. No entendía cómo podría encontrar su cuello tan fascinante, pero ese lugar parecía el lugar favorito de Aiden, y era halagador que le gustara así que no hizo el esfuerzo de alejarlo.

\- Hall Cross.

\- No es cierto. – Dijo Aiden con sorpresa, apartándose para verlo a los ojos. - ¿Cómo es que nunca te he visto? Yo voy ahí también.

\- Supongo que no soy tan popular. Los chicos de la obra no tienden a serlo.

\- ¿Estás en la obra? – Louis asintió. – Cool. Yo juego futbol.

\- Seguro lo haces. – Dijo Louis, sonriendo. Aiden lucía exactamente como alguien que estaría en el equipo. Le recordaba un poco a Greg, de hecho.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada. Sólo estoy siendo un idiota. Solía estar en el equipo pero me sacaron cuando decidieron que... – Louis hizo una pausa, pensando. Decidió que sería sincero porque Aiden era como él y no creía que le dijera a alguien que Louis era gay cuando él también tenía el riesgo de que le sucediera lo mismo. – Creyeron que era demasiado gay para sus gustos, o algo.

\- ¿Qué demonios?

\- Lo sé. Son unos idiotas. Al final ni siquiera me sentí mal por quedar fuera.

\- ¿Cómo es alguien demasiado gay para jugar futbol? ¿Ibas a las prácticas en vestido?

Louis se rió. No le gustaba demasiado pensar en eso. Greg había sido el que había planeado todo, estaba seguro. Después de haberlo rechazado en el planetario su ego había quedado herido y les había contado a todos que a Louis le gustaba que se lo follaran, lo cual había sido extraño de escuchar porque Louis era tan virgen como una monja. Aún lo era.

\- Tal vez. – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros, evitando decirle que había rechazado ser tocado inapropiadamente por el capitán del equipo.

\- Y yo que planeaba llevar mi vestido favorito al próximo juego. – Comentó Aiden con una sonrisa. – No quiero perder mi puesto en el equipo así que mejor lo guardaré para la graduación.

\- Te mirarías bien en uno. – Dijo Louis tocando el brazo de Aiden con el suyo.

\- Nah. Tú te mirarías mejor, he visto cómo te abrazan el trasero esos jeans. Yo no tengo demasiado de lo cual alardear.

Louis se rió otra vez.

\- Eres agradable. – Le dijo. Aiden se mordió su labio inferior y acortó la distancia para besarlo. Louis lo dejó.

El beso había sido largo, pero tal vez habría podido ser aún más largo si la cabeza de Louis no hubiera empezado a molestarlo en ese momento.

El dolor había sido repentino y había aparecido en compañía del sonido del viento, tan fuerte que apenas y podía percibir los leves susurros que venían mezclados.

Louis se apartó de Aiden abruptamente, totalmente sin equilibro en su cuerpo mientras buscaba a Oli para pedirle que se fueran. Nadie se alarmó al verlo, después de todo, todos estaban drogados o demasiado ebrios. Louis no era el único que necesitaba apoyarse en algo para caminar.

Cuando Louis encontró a Oli y notó que no se irían en cualquier momento, Louis salió de ahí sin pensar en cuán razonable sonaba la idea de caminar en ese estado hasta encontrar una parada de buses.

 

 

Su mamá empezó a tener citas otra vez, lo cual lo había hecho sentir ansioso y estresado y mal, no porque no quisiera que su mamá tuviera a alguien con ella, sino porque eran cada vez más y más los días en que tenía que cuidar de sus hermanos, y Louis no creía que fuera seguro que los dejaran con él.  

Le dolía la cabeza todos los días a todas horas aunque tomara pastillas, no podía conciliar el sueño hasta que su mismo cuerpo lo obligaba a perder la conciencia por el cansancio, y encima de todo eso la obra le estaba causando tener otro peso más encima.

Había estado pensando en abandonar y pedir que El Idiota o Greg tomaran su lugar, pero no estaba acostumbrado a rendirse tan fácil, así que ensayó y dedicó horas y esfuerzo a algo que sólo lo estaba haciendo sentir peor.

Mientras su mamá veía las oportunidades de tener un hombre de vuelta en su vida, un posible padre para sus hijos, las voces volvieron a la cabeza de Louis. No le pedían que lastimara a nadie, lo cual era bueno, simplemente le llenaban la cabeza de palabras pesimistas haciendo que fuera imposible concentrarse en algo.

En casa se las arregló para que su mamá no notara que le estaba yendo mal en la escuela también, y que ya nunca se sentía bien. Lottie era la única que lo notaba pero ahora nunca estaba en casa así que no era como si pudiera delatarlo, siempre estaba afuera con un nuevo amigo con el que aparentemente estaba saliendo. Fizzy tal vez sospechaba, pero no decía nada tampoco.

Fizzy le hacía compañía cuando miraba tv o cuando se sentaba en el patio delantero para mirar hacia los demás vivir sus vidas sin ninguna inconveniencia. A veces Fizzy entraba a su habitación cuando Louis se rendía ante la esperanza de que en el algún momento el ruido terminara, y aunque no podía dormir, lo podía intentar. Miraba hacia el techo, o hacia la pared, o hacia Fizzy cuando ella estaba ahí, observándolo con curiosidad.

Fizzy era quien estaba cuidando de los bebés y las gemelas. Louis no tenía cabeza suficiente para recordar que él debía hacerlo.

Oli empezó a alejarse de él cuando a Louis no le quedó otro remedio que rechazar todas sus invitaciones por salir. Si no lo hacía por temor a que las voces volvieran lo hacía porque simplemente no tenía las fuerzas para actuar como una persona funcional.

Louis no entendía por qué le estaba sucediendo eso a él.

De verdad no lo entendía. Se sentía demasiado solo.

 

 

Era un lunes de ensayo cuando Louis aprendió que las cosas siempre podían ponerse peor.

El domingo no había sido bueno, ni el día antes de ese, pero de igual manera ningún día en la vida de Louis después de su cita con Nick había sido uno bueno.

Su dolor de cabeza se parecía demasiado al que había tenido antes de escuchar las voces, sólo que era más extremo. Le estaba nublando la vista y le era literalmente imposible concentrarse en algo. Además de eso tenía ganas de llorar, se sentía vulnerable y raro, como si el mínimo inconveniente lo pudiera hacer explotar.

Ya le habían llamado la atención con un bochornoso comentario porque había fallado o tartamudeado en todas sus líneas. Louis sólo quería irse a casa y tratar de dormir un poco antes de hacer el ridículo y romper en llanto enfrente de sus compañeros.

Betty Rizzo y Kenickie Murdoch estaban teniendo una escena cuando las voces regresaron con fuerza. Louis volteó de un lado a otro, tratando de checar si las voces realmente estaban en su cabeza o sí estaban sucediendo a su alrededor. No había manera de diferenciarlas, y esa era la peor parte de todo.

Louis tomó respiraciones profundas tratando de tranquilizarse, su pulso se había disparado. Sentado al lado de sus compañeros sus piernas no dejaban de moverse. Probó con morderse las uñas para hacer parecer como si sólo estuviera nervioso, pero sus ojos lo delataban al recorrer toda la habitación con una rapidez anormal.

Las voces de sus compañeros se hicieron más fuertes junto con las que ya había en su cabeza. Louis sentía que vomitaría. Su estomago estaba revuelto y su cabeza se sentía a punto de explotar.

Louis se puso de pie de golpe y corrió fuera de ahí. La maestra llamó por él con voz enfadada y Louis lo único que pudo hacer fue cubrirse los oídos.

Necesitaba salir de ahí; ir a un lugar menos ruidoso donde se sintiera a salvo.

En su camino hacia los baños chocó con varias personas provocando pequeños accidentes pero no se detuvo una sola vez para disculparse, o para voltear sobre su hombro para checar que pudieran arreglárselas solos con sus cosas derramadas en el suelo.

Había una sensación de ansiedad instalándose en su cuerpo y no le gustaba, no le gustaba para nada cómo parecía ahogarse en su propia piel.

Para el momento que Louis entró al baño se sentía al borde de un ataque de pánico. Se refugió en un cubículo y cerró sus ojos. Había chicos en el baño pero ninguno hizo preguntas, sólo lo miraron raro.

Sabía que no era normal escuchar algo así. Sabía que estaba bastante jodido y que probablemente creerían que estaba perdiendo la cabeza si le decía a alguien. Louis estaba _solo_ en eso. Tendría que lidiar con las voces por su cuenta, sin confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en su familia, porque sabía lo que las personas pensaban de los chicos como él.

Los chicos como él no eran personas seguras, no eran personas dignas de respeto; los encerraban en edificios de paredes blancas y acolchonadas y los dejaban ahí a morirse. Cuando no hacían eso pasaban sus vidas siendo burlados por los más cuerdos.

Louis estaba temblando contra la pared, sentado en la esquina del pequeño compartimiento con sus piernas contra su pecho. Quería a su mamá, quería un abrazo y que le dijeran que todo iba a estar bien.

 _‘¿Se le olvidó tomar sus pastillas?’_ Louis no estaba loco. Louis _no_ lo estaba. Los locos comían bichos y se jalaban del cabello. Los locos tenían historias del pasado traumatizantes y Louis sólo tenía un padre ausente. Eso no era nada. Louis no estaba loco, incluso sus voces estaban de acuerdo con él.

El chico que la estaba haciendo de Kenickie Murdoch, Robb, llamó su nombre fuera de su cubículo. Louis sólo se encogió más en su lugar, tratando de hacerse lo más pequeño posible, deseando desaparecer.

\- Louis. – Llamó de nuevo. – Hey, abre la puerta. ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó tocando. Louis no entendía por qué estaba tan asustado, pero lo estaba, así que empezó a impulsarse hacia atrás, hacia la pared, hasta que sus pies empezaron a resbalarse en el suelo sin darle demasiados resultados.

\- Déjame solo. – Pidió cuando notó que Robb no se iría a ningún lado.

\- Me mandaron a buscarte. La maestra quiere saber si estás bien.

Louis iba a responder de forma defensiva con un _‘estoy bien, déjame solo’_ , pero quizá su subconsciente creía lo contrario, porque lo que hizo fue soltar un quejido, como si le doliera algo, para después sollozar.

Dios. Louis no estaba bien, ¿cierto? No lo estaba, para nada.

Robb al escucharlo empezar a llorar se tiró al suelo y asomó su cabeza por el espacio que había debajo de la puerta. Louis no tuvo ni siquiera un segundo para sentirse mejor por la realización de que a alguien le importaba, porque en el momento que Robb puso sus manos en el suelo Louis vio gusanos caer de sus mangas.

\- ¡No, no, no, no! – Los pies de Louis comenzaron a resbalarse por el suelo otra vez. Robb no se fue a ningún lado.

\- Abre la puerta, Louis. – Exigió desde su lugar en el suelo, su voz se oía más severa. – Si no la abres mandaré a alguien para que lo haga, no estoy bromeando.

Louis podía escuchar murmullos además de la voz de Robb y de las voces que había en su cabeza; las voces en su cabeza estaban conversando entre ellas acerca de las opciones de Louis; no estaban tan mal. Los gusanos en el suelo acercándose cada vez más a él sí estaban mal. Los murmullos desde el otro lado de la puerta también estaban mal. Estaban preguntándose quién era el demente que estaba encerrado en el baño. Louis no estaba demente.

\- ¡Déjame solo! – Gritó con rabia cuando Robb volvió a soltar más gusanos de sus mangas.

Iba a subirse en el escusado para escapar de ellos cuando la puerta se abrió.

Louis nunca había gritado y llorado tan fuerte en su vida.

Todos ellos tenían gusanos en sus cuerpos, estaban saliendo por sus narices y sus ojos vacíos, por sus bocas, por sus oídos. Había gusanos en sus cabellos. Había gusanos saliendo de sus ropas. Las miradas vacías que tenían era lo más aterrador.

La persona adulta que abrió la puerta por Robb se acercó a Louis para sostener sus brazos y para tratar de sacarlo del baño, pero Louis sólo gritó más fuerte, moviendo sus piernas y brazos para zafarse de su agarre porque esa persona estaba haciendo que los gusanos cayeran en su cuerpo. Uno de los gusanos había entrado a su boca mientras gritaba y lo hizo toser y tener arcadas.

Todos estaban mirando a Louis como si fuera parte de un espectáculo de locos. Algunos estaban riendo, otros lo estaban observando con curiosidad y morbo.

Louis quería desaparecer y que lo dejaran de tocar. Había gusanos por todas partes.

 

 

Su mamá fue llamada a la escuela y Louis fue llevado a la enfermería. A pesar de lo que le dieron para hacerlo dejar de estar a punto de hacerle daño a alguien o a sí mismo, las voces continuaban en su cabeza, y aunque eran sólo murmullos débiles estaban ahí y Louis no las había mencionado en ningún momento.

Cuando estuvo más tranquilo les hicieron preguntas personales a ambos. Les preguntaron que si había problemas en casa. Su mamá fue la que respondió por los dos y dijo que no había ningún problema, dijo que Louis sólo había estado bajo demasiada presión por la obra.

Todos asumieron que había sido eso la causa y decidieron que Louis no estaba en forma para continuar ensayando.

Tom se quedó con el papel de Danny Zuko y Louis lloró en silencio de regreso a casa en el auto de su mamá.

Louis no era un chico de los que lloraban con facilidad, pero se sentía emocional y como si su vida estuviera acabando. Había trabajado duro para conseguir el papel, y faltaban días para la obra. Tom no iba a poder aprenderse todo en un par de días, Tom no era el adecuado para personificar a Danny Zuko en absoluto y Louis no creía ponerse mejor antes de tiempo.

 

 

Le dieron una semana libre para que descansara, pero no pudo lograr hacerlo. No podía dormir, no podía comer, no podía comunicarse como una persona normal, no podía hacer nada sin entrar en pánico o sentir la necesidad de gritar como un lunático porque ahora además de voces había gusanos en todas partes.

Había gusanos en su cama. Louis no podía dormir ahí. Se quedaba de pie fuera de la cama, mirando los gusanos retorciéndose entre las sábanas hasta que se iban solos. Louis tenía que quitar las sábanas y colocar su toalla en el colchón para poder dormir.

Había gusanos en su comida. Louis no se atrevía a tocar su plato, o mirarlo siquiera. Su mamá le llamaba la atención constantemente, primero había lucido molesta al respecto porque Louis nunca quería probar su comida y porque miraba con asco lo que le ofrecía, pero después sólo había lucido triste y desesperada.

Louis había intentado con la comida de la cafetería, o la comida de las maquinas, los sándwiches que había ahí a cambio de un par de monedas, pero esa comida también tenía gusanos. Louis tenía hambre todo el tiempo, pero después de un tiempo el apetito se escapó de él.

Le prometía a su mamá que comía en la escuela, pero algo debió haberlo delatado porque un día simplemente perdió la cabeza y lo sentó en la mesa y empezó a querer forzarlo a comer.

Había llorado, ella. Había llorado cuando Louis no había querido comer nada mientras miraba el plato con asco y traición. Louis no entendía por qué su mamá lo quería hacer comer algo claramente infectado con gusanos, pero tampoco se atrevía a contarle sobre eso porque, ¿y si eran como las voces y ni siquiera había gusanos ahí?

Se veían reales. Incluso tenían olor y sonido. Louis no creía que fueran falsos, de otra manera no pudiera escucharlos arrastrarse entre su comida, ¿cierto?  

\- Por favor come algo, Louis. – Le pidió con cansancio desde el otro lado de la mesa. Ya no solían comer como antes. Antes se reunían los ocho en la mesa y comían juntos, ahora eran sólo ella y él.

Algo le hacía sentir que su mamá sabía sobre los gusanos, ¿por qué sino no querría exponer a eso a sus demás hermanos?

\- Louis, por favor. – Continuó. – Te daré lo que sea, lo juro, sólo... come algo.

Louis miró abajo hacia el plato. Los gusanos estaban ahí, ¿cómo podía ignorarlos?

\- No sé qué ocurrió contigo, de repente dejaste de comer, ¿por qué, Lou? – Preguntó. Estaba llorando otra vez. Louis tragó con fuerza y miró hacia otro lugar. Odiaba ver llorar a su mamá, sobre todo a causa de él, a causa de algo que ni siquiera podía controlar. – Eras un chico saludable y ahora estás nadando en la ropa que te quedaba perfectamente bien el mes pasado. ¿Hay algo que no me estás contando? ¿Estás enfermo?

Louis no respondió.

\- Ya no es como antes, Louis, ¿lo sabes, verdad? Ya no es como antes que cuando te enfermabas podía llevarte al hospital. Estás grande ahora, no puedo obligarte a hacer nada. Tú puedes tomar decisiones por tu cuerpo y si no me dices qué está pasando entonces no podré hacer nada para ayudarte. Y quiero ayudarte, de verdad quiero hacerlo. – Louis sorbió por su nariz y se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter. La voz de su mamá estaba temblando. – Estoy asustada. No sé qué está pasando con mi bebé. Quiero saber qué está pasando contigo para hacerlo mejor para ti.

Louis cogió el cubierto y picó un poco la comida, mirando a los gusanos arrastrándose con pánico en su comida.

\- No puedo. – Dejó salir entre un sollozo.

\- ¿Qué no puedes?

\- Hay... hay... – _Gusanos_ , quería decir. Pero sabía que en el momento que lo dijera su mamá lo miraría diferente.

\- Por favor, come algo. Si comes algo puedo quedarme con ustedes mañana, podemos salir juntos los ocho, ¿te gustaría?

Dios. Sí. Hacía una vida que no salían juntos, que no tenían un día juntos. Pero eso no lo hacía mejor, eso no desaparecería los gusanos de su comida.

\- Pide lo que quieras y te lo daré. Sólo tienes que comer.

Louis movió un poco su comida mirando intensamente a los gusanos. Había sitios donde comían gusanos, ¿cierto? Los comían como si fueran nada. Seguro Louis podía hacer lo mismo, sólo para hacer feliz a su mamá.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó con una voz más positiva al verlo acomodarse en la silla, mirando con intención la comida.

 _Quiero dejar de escuchar voces y mirar cosas que claramente nadie más puede ver_ , pensó, _quiero ser normal otra vez, feliz_.

\- Quiero todo un día con ustedes. – Respondió tratando de sonreír.

\- Lo tendrás entonces, sólo... come.

Louis se preparó mentalmente para comer. No era como si pudiera pedirle otro plato, esta vez limpio, porque ya lo había intentado y el nuevo plato había tenido gusanos también. Y la cosa era que Louis debía comer algo si no quería empezar a enfermarse seriamente. Fueran gusanos o no, tenía que comerlos, era por un bien mayor.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo cogiendo una cucharada. Algunos gusanos se cayeron hacia el plato, pero igual quedaron algunos ahí.

Louis tragó con fuerza y en todo el tortuoso momento que le tomó llevar la cuchara a su boca se repitió mentalmente que lo hacía por su mamá.

Pero no funcionó. Louis escupió la comida tan pronto como tocó su lengua. Le quedó la sugestión de los gusanos moviéndose entre ellos e inclinó su cuerpo hacia un lado para vomitar el agua que había bebido recién.

Cuando Louis volteó a ver a su mamá con culpabilidad se sorprendió al verla triste y abatida. Se veía más derrotada que nada. Louis no entendía por qué se sentía tan culpable por algo que no podía controlar.

\- Ma... – Dijo. Sentía que rompería en llanto. – Lo siento. Tiene...

 _Gusanos. Tiene gusanos._ ¿Cómo no los podía ver? ¿Cómo quería obligarlo a comer algo así?

Su mamá no dijo nada. Se mordió su labio inferior tratando de no llorar más, se puso de pie, limpió el desastre que Louis había hecho y se retiró del comedor.

Louis cerró sus ojos, apretó su mandíbula y empujó el plato lejos de él con enojo.

No estaba enojado con ella por irse, o por estar obviamente decepcionada de él, estaba enojado consigo mismo porque aunque odiaba admitirlo, estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Estaba escuchando voces todos los días, ya fuera narrando su estúpido día o comentando qué debería hacer y qué no. Y encima de todo eso estaba mirando asquerosos gusanos en todas partes.

Estaba harto de eso. Estaba harto de no poder decirle a nadie, de estar asustado y enfermo. Quería ser un adolescente normal. Quería ir a fiestas, quería beber y ligar con chicos que presentaran interés en él. No quería estar loco.

Louis apoyó sus codos en la mesa y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, se apretó su rostro con fuerza, desesperado, y luego rompió en llanto.

 

 

Pasaron otras dos semanas más así. A mitad de la primera semana el novio de su mamá se mudó con ellos, aunque Louis no había notado demasiado la diferencia. Louis asistía al menos un día a clases y su mamá no tenía idea. Según ella, Louis se alistaba y trataba de tomar el desayuno cada mañana y luego partía a clases, todos los días, pero lo que Louis hacía era quedarse sentado a un par de cuadras, esperaba a que su casa quedara vacía, regresaba e intentaba recuperar el sueño que no había podido conseguir por la noche.

Los días que sí asistía a clases usualmente eran el peor día de su semana.

Tom y El Idiota eran amigos, a pesar de que habían estado peleando por el mismo papel. Tom y El Idiota odiaban a Louis, de hecho la mayoría de los hombres lo odiaban sólo por cómo hablaba, cómo lucía y cómo se vestía. Louis había tenido una amiga un año atrás antes de que ella se mudara que le había dicho que lo odiaban porque les molestaba que fuera diferente a todos ellos. Le aseguró que ella recibía el mismo trato, porque era mujer y no era la más atractiva.

En ese entonces nadie había corrido el rumor de que Louis disfrutaba que se lo follaran y aún así ya lo marginaban con intención.

Louis no tenía muchos amigos en la escuela. De hecho Louis estaba seguro que si Oli fuera en su misma escuela fingiera no conocerlo. La mayoría de los que se acercaban a él lo hacían para molestarlo o porque querían ver si podían experimentar con él. Nick tenía razón, Louis estaba en el closet, y entraba en pánico cuando alguien lo hacía sentir como si lo hubieran descubierto, o cuando alguien tenía información que podía exponerlo a sus compañeros y así darles la satisfacción de saberse correctos.

Louis odiaba la escuela, y a la gente que había ahí. Todos se burlaban de todos y todos dañaban a todos. Eran como animales. Louis se sentía aún más vulnerable ahora, con todas esas voces recordándole que todos sabían sus secretos. Que probablemente varios sabían cuán demente estaba.

 _“Te están viendo”_ , decían, _“te están juzgando, te odian, deberías hacer algo al respecto, deberías darles razones para odiarte, deberías hacerles daño, deberías hacerte daño a ti mismo enfrente de ellos sólo para ver cómo reaccionan”_.

Mayormente terminaba escondido en los baños, pero siempre había alguien que lo encontraba y lo hacían salir de ahí con voz cuidadosa, como si temieran que perdiera la cabeza otra vez.

Louis evitaba la cafetería más que nada, primeramente porque le daría hambre y no podría comer y finalmente porque la última vez que había entrado ahí la había pasado con sus manos en sus ojos, temblando alejado de todos, tratando de bloquear todas las voces y alucinaciones.

Fue por eso que había elegido sentarse en las gradas esa ocasión, mirando hacia la cancha donde entrenaba el equipo de futbol en el que solía estar. Pensó en que quizá podía ver a Aiden, así podía disculparse por haber huido de él, aunque no estaba muy seguro si ahora que estaban en la escuela reconocería que se habían besado. Todos actuaban diferente alrededor de sus amigos.

Rápidamente pudo reconocer a Aiden, y también a Greg. Se preguntó si Greg finalmente había conseguido lo que había buscado de él en Aiden. Aiden no lucía como un virgen, aunque suponía que él tampoco lucía como uno, y lo era. Sus voces decían que seguramente habían follado los dos el día del rave, que Aiden quizá lo mencionó y Greg le contó que Louis era un perdedor, que ambos se habían reído de él.

\- ¿Qué haces, Tomlinson? – Preguntó Tom sentándose a un lado de él en las gradas. No estaba muy cerca, pero de todos modos Louis se alejó un poco más de él. Tampoco contestó su pregunta; lo odiaba por haberle quitado su papel en la obra. - ¿Estás recordando los viejos tiempos? – Insistió con una sonrisa.

Louis frunció el ceño.

\- Déjame en paz.

Greg soltó un bufido pero no se fue a ningún lado. Lo que hizo fue mirarlo durante un rato con curiosidad.

\- ¿Estás loco ahora, o qué? – Preguntó interesado. Louis no contestó. Tom tocó su brazo como si estuviera probando su reacción, pero Louis sólo se inclinó hacia el lado contrario para escapar de su tacto. No era como si no soportara el tacto de alguien más, era que no soportaba la presencia de Tom. Sentía como si estuviera alardeando que él estaba cuerdo y Louis no, que él tenía el papel de Danny Zuko y Louis no.

Las voces le decían que lo golpeara, pero no lo estaban agobiando demasiado como para que se rindiera y lo hiciera. Podía controlarlas.

\- Sabes, tu delirio en el baño me hizo ganar el papel de Danny Zuko. – Continuó con un tono burlesco. - Así que... gracias por volverte loco.

Louis respiró con profundidad.

Podía controlarse. No tenía por qué dejar que sus estúpidas voces arruinaran otra cosa para él. No podía ser el loco violento que presentaba una amenaza para los demás, ya era suficiente con lo que tenía.

Louis se cubrió la cabeza con sus brazos. Su frente estaba contra sus piernas y se estaba meciendo en sí mismo sin pensarlo. Probablemente lucía como un fenómeno, pero suponía que lo era. 

\- ¿Lo estás molestando? Desaparece, imbécil. – Dijo una voz familiar. Louis miró a Aiden por entre sus brazos y en lugar de sentirse a salvo se sintió peor. Avergonzado.

Tom pareció pensarlo por un momento pero eventualmente se puso de pie y se retiró. Aiden ocupó su lugar, colocando su brazo en la espalda de Louis.

\- Tengo el sentimiento de que me estás evitando. – Comentó de buen humor, como si no notara lo raro que Louis probablemente lucía meciéndose en sí mismo. No podía evitarlo, si no al menos hiciera el esfuerzo de verse más presentable. - ¿Me estás evitando? Me han dicho que mis besos son horribles, así que no te culparía. Y no es como si anduviera por la vida repartiendo besos. Sólo beso a hombres especiales, sabes.

Louis cerró sus ojos, no con fuerza sino con resignación. Aiden probablemente ya sabía que estaba loco. Todos lo sabían, ciertamente todos se aseguraban de verlo como un bicho raro, así que no entendía por qué continuaba hablándole. Tal vez a Aiden no le molestaban las personas locas.

\- Gracias. – Dijo Louis volviendo a su anterior posición, sentado en las gradas. Aiden estaba todo sudado y sonrojado y lindo.

\- ¿Por confesar que eres especial? Bueno, por nada, Louis.

\- No, por hacer que Tom se fuera.

\- Oh. – Aiden lucía genuinamente sorprendido. - Tom es un imbécil, no creas nada de lo que te diga.

\- Pero es la verdad. – Dijo Louis frunciendo el ceño. No sabía si le gustaba demasiado la actitud de Aiden. Con ignorar que estaba perdiendo la cabeza no solucionarían nada. Louis no había solucionado nada al menos, además lo hacía sentir inferior. Sus voces le dijeron que le hiciera daño a Aiden también. Louis las ignoró.

\- Mira, escuché lo que te sucedió en los baños. He estado tratando de comunicarme contigo pero nunca te encuentro en los ensayos.

\- Tom consiguió mi parte. – Se apresuró a decir Louis con molestia. – Creyeron que lo que me sucedió fue por el estrés de la obra y le dieron el papel a Tom.

\- ¿Creyeron? – Preguntó Aiden. Louis estaba odiando la curiosidad de Aiden. ¿Por qué simplemente no se iba y lo dejaba en paz? ¿Qué continuaba haciendo ahí? ¿Era el morbo de saber exactamente qué lo había vuelto loco? ¿Por qué exactamente había gritado y llorado en los baños?

Sus voces le repitieron que le hiciera daño porque sólo lo quería hacer hablar para contarles a los demás y burlarse. Tenía sentido.

\- ¿Qué te importa? – Le preguntó de vuelta poniéndose de pie. – En serio, ¿qué diablos te importa?

\- Louis... – Aiden extendió su brazo para tocarlo; Louis apartó la mano de su cuerpo con molestia.

\- ¿Por qué te importa? – Preguntó de nuevo, aunque en esa ocasión era más una súplica que una pregunta. Quería saber si sus voces tenían razón. - ¿Quieres burlarte de mí?

\- Louis, no. Nunca.

\- No me conoces. – Dijo Louis tratando de entender. Probablemente si no le hubiera sucedido a él, y le hubiera sucedido a alguien que él había besado tal vez le habría importado. Pero no podía saber si Aiden tenía buenas intenciones. No podía arriesgarse a que la verdad le llegara a su mamá. Sus voces le decían que lo encerrarían en un instituto psiquiátrico, y que cuando eso sucediera sería la prueba más contundente de que su demencia era una carga y una molestia para su mamá y sus seres queridos. Significaría que se habrían dado por vencidos con él. Significaría que entonces sí estaría totalmente solo. Louis no podía arriesgar todo eso sólo por un rostro bonito que le pedía respuestas.

\- Sólo quiero hablar. – Dijo Aiden. – Me gustas, por si no lo dejé demasiado claro cuando te besé.

\- Estás mintiendo. – Dijo Louis alejándose de él. Aiden se movió, como si pretendiera ir a donde sea que Louis tuviera planeado ir. – Por favor no me sigas. No quiero... no quiero hablar contigo, ahora no. Ni nunca.

Louis caminó lejos de él, y Aiden lo siguió.

De hecho Aiden lo siguió el resto del día. Lo encontró en los baños y lo instigó a que regresara a clases. Louis no fue los siguientes días hasta la semana siguiente, y Aiden continuó siguiéndolo.

Louis podía soportar su acoso porque no era tan malo tener a alguien con él aún cuando no quería a nadie a su lado. Siempre que Aiden estaba molestándolo con consejos que Louis no tomaría, sus voces y alucinaciones no lo asustaban tanto como cuando estaba solo.

En la hora del almuerzo de la tercera semana Aiden llevaba con él una bandeja pequeña de plástico con manzanas picadas en pedazos pequeños y finos. Eran para Louis, o al menos eso era lo que decía la nota en la tapa.

\- ¿Son para mí? – Preguntó, sólo para estar totalmente seguro. Aiden asintió.

Louis quitó la tapa y leyó la nota.

 _“Para Louis. Las lavé yo mismo. Están limpias, son comibles”_.

Louis frunció el ceño y miró a Aiden con curiosidad. Se preguntó si Aiden también veía los gusanos. Louis nunca le había dicho sobre los gusanos.

\- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Aiden. Lucía nervioso.

Louis examinó los pedazos, moviéndolos con el cubierto de plástico que Aiden le había ofrecido al lado de la bandeja. No había gusanos ahí. Estaba todo limpio.

Louis asintió. Aiden suspiró con algo que parecía alivio y le sonrió. Louis se comió los pedazos, paciente. No se comió todo porque los restos finales se habían oxidado y estaba seguro que estaban empezando a aparecer gusanos, pero finalmente había comido algo solido y estaba feliz, estaba muy, muy feliz al respecto.

 

 

El novio de su mamá era un imbécil.

Cuando Louis trataba de descansar, Dan lo buscaba y le asignaba cosas por hacer sin importarle que Louis le dijera que no se estaba sintiendo bien. Según Dan, era imposible sentirse mal todos los días, también decía que estaba mintiendo y sólo era un adolescente perezoso.

Así que cuando Louis podía recuperar horas de sueño perdido le ayudaba a Dan a reparar cosas que ni siquiera necesitaban. Su mamá decía que era algo bueno porque eso los haría conocerse mejor. A Louis no le importaba conocerlo mejor, Louis sólo quería dormir.

Iba a clases con sólo una o dos horas de sueño, y se quedaba dormido en todas partes. Y Aiden le estaba empezando a molestar de verdad, no sólo porque parecía tener como objetivo tratar de decirle a Louis qué hacer y qué no hacer en todo momento, sino que de verdad le estaba molestando su presencia y su voz. _“Louis, come esto”, “no hagas eso, te vas a lastimar”, “¿entraste a todas tus clases?”_. No era un maldito bebé, sólo—sólo necesitaba que lo dejara hacer esas cosas a su propio tiempo, cuando él quisiera y como él quisiera. Dios. Louis aborrecía su voz y su sonrisa cuando trataba de hacerlo sentir como si todo estuviera bien.

Nada estaba bien. No necesitaba mentirle. Podía lidiar con la maldita verdad. Ya estaba lidiando con la idea de ser un jodido demente para empezar.

Sus voces le decían todo el tiempo que golpeara a Aiden. Louis estaba empezando a considerarlo seriamente.

 

 

Louis arrojó las estúpidas manzanas de Aiden al suelo. Tenían gusanos y Aiden estaba queriendo obligarlo a que se las comiera así. _“No hay nada ahí”_ , decía, pero Louis podía verlas. Podía olerlas, podía escucharlas. No las había tocado pero estaba bastante seguro que podría sentirlas si las tocaba. Quizá Aiden no las veía, quizá nadie las veía, pero eran reales para Louis y no se comería unas estúpidas manzanas sólo para hacer feliz a un estúpido chico que lo había besado sólo una vez.

Ni siquiera había podido hacerlo para su mamá. Y odiaba ser tan jodidamente débil y demente; odiaba ver gusanos, odiaba que lucieran tan asquerosos y aterradores a sus ojos.

Aiden lució herido cuando miró los pedazos de manzana regados por el suelo. Louis no se disculpó.

\- Jódete tú y tus malditas manzanas. – Dijo en cambio.

Cogió sus cosas y se fue a casa temprano.

 

 

No fue a clases la semana siguiente porque no quería enfrentar a Aiden. Ni siquiera entendía por qué estaba tan obsesionado en hacer las cosas mejor para Louis. De hecho esa no era la parte que le molestaba, en realidad no le importaba demasiado que lo estuviera tratando de arreglar, era sólo que lo estaba haciendo todo _mal_.

No necesitaba que le picaran manzanas. No necesitaba que le dijeran que hacer. Necesitaba que vieran a través de él sin tener que decir algo sobre lo que le estaba ocurriendo y le dieran respuestas. Necesitaba que alguien profesional le prometiera que estaría bien. Necesitaba que todo se arreglara sin la necesidad de visitar un hospital, y sin la necesidad de decirle a su mamá.

Louis estaba en su cama de costado mirando hacia la pared, esperando a que las alucinaciones y voces se controlaran un poco para poder dormir. Eran las 10am cuando escuchó que alguien abrió y cerró la puerta principal. Louis creyó que era Dan, que sólo había regresado por un momento por algo que había olvidado y que se iría pronto.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, y Louis notó que no tenía la energía para salir de su cama a tiempo y enfrentar a quien sea que estuviera ahí. No había comido nada solido desde la semana pasada y estaba todo tembloroso, cansado y mareado.

La persona en su habitación caminó hasta estar enfrente de él. Era su mamá, lucía triste y asustada y decepcionada al mismo tiempo. Louis no se movió de su lugar.

Escuchó más pasos, más personas entrando a su habitación.

\- ¿Quiénes son ellos? – Preguntó Louis mirando a otras dos personas además de su mamá. Los tres tenían el mismo uniforme. Eran enfermeros como su mamá.

Los dos extraños miraron a su mamá en busca de aprobación. Louis no entendía qué diablos estaba ocurriendo.

Su mamá asintió con angustia escrita en todo su rostro, y lo siguiente que sucedió fue la experiencia más surrealista en la vida de Louis. Ambos desconocidos lo tomaron de sus piernas y brazos, tratando de inmovilizarlo en todos los extremos.

\- ¿Mamá? ¿Qué está sucediendo? – Le preguntó. Se sentía traicionado, de alguna manera. Su mamá estaba ahí con sus brazos cruzados, con una de sus manos cubriendo su boca sin hacer nada, sin defenderlo de esos hombres.

Pronto entraron otros dos enfermeros; traían una camilla con ellos. Louis estaba tratando de forcejear en contra de ellos, aunque muy dentro de él sabía que si su mamá estaba aprobando eso entonces no le harían algo malo, pero lo estaban haciendo en contra de su voluntad y lo estaban haciendo entrar en pánico porque no le estaban explicando nada. Sus voces le decían que su mamá era una traidora. Louis no encontraba aún una razón para no creerles.

Entre los dos enfermeros que lo estaban sosteniendo lo colocaron en la camilla, sostuvieron ambos de sus pies y ambas de sus manos con correas. Louis estaba llorando mientras preguntaba por qué le estaban haciendo eso, y dónde estaba su mamá. No entendía por qué estaban haciendo todo eso en contra de su voluntad, por qué no le explicaban antes qué diablos pretendían hacer con él, y por qué su mamá no habló de esto con él cuando lo planeó.

Louis estaba furioso, pero estaba más asustado que nada en ese momento, así que lloró.

Lloró en el recorrido de su casa hacia el hospital en el que su mamá trabajaba. Ella estuvo ahí con él, apartándole el cabello de su frente como si eso fuera algún tipo de consuelo. Louis no quería que lo tocara, tampoco quería que le hablara si no era para explicarle qué demonios estaba sucediendo. Lo único que le había dicho del tema era _“esto es necesario”_ , lo cual no tenía sentido. ¿Cómo podría ser necesario tomarlo por la fuerza, amarrarlo a una camilla y llevarlo con ellos en contra de su voluntad? Ni siquiera necesitaba ir al hospital. Louis no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Al llegar al hospital su mamá se separó de él por un momento para firmar papeles. Louis la miró compartir palabras con una mujer frente a un computador antes de que entraran a una habitación y no pudiera verla más. Dentro había dos ancianos en sus respectivas camas. Louis de verdad no entendía nada.

Desamarraron sus manos y pies y lo trasladaron a una cama de hospital, después volvieron a inmovilizar sus extremidades. Los enfermeros que lo habían inmovilizado en su casa abandonaron la habitación.

\- ¿Dónde está mi mamá? – Preguntó Louis con una mirada frenética. Se sentía desprotegido sin ella. Las voces le decían que los enfermeros le harían daño y Louis no veía por qué no debería creerles. Estaba totalmente seguro que no era legal lo que estaban haciendo con él, al menos no mientras su mamá estuviera lejos.

Nadie le respondió.

\- ¿Por qué me ataron? ¿Qué me van a hacer? – De nuevo, ninguno de los dos le respondió. Los ancianos en la habitación lo estaban mirando con lastima. Louis los odió instantáneamente. - ¿Qué diablos están mirando? – Les preguntó con ofensa. Uno de ellos dejó de mirarlo, pero el otro continuó observando. - ¿Dónde está mi mamá?

Cuando se aseguraron de tenerlo bien atado a los extremos, los últimos dos enfermeros se retiraron, dejando a Louis en compañía de los ancianos.

Sus voces le dijeron que el anciano que continuaba observándolo estaba de parte de los que habían puesto a Louis en esa situación. Louis no tuvo tiempo de encontrar ese argumento irracional, porque de todos modos no entendía demasiadas cosas en ese instante.

\- ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto? – Le preguntó al anciano. - ¿Qué te hice? Ni siquiera te conozco.

Su mamá entró a la habitación, se puso de pie enfrente de él y le sonrió con tristeza. Louis sorbió por su nariz tratando de borrar todo rastro de que había estado llorando.

\- Sé que estás enojado. – Dijo su mamá con comprensión. Louis volteó hacia la pared para no tener que mirarla. – Pero esto es necesario.

No lo era. De verdad no lo era.

\- Tu amigo Aiden me dijo algunas cosas. – Continuó. Louis la miró inconscientemente, sorprendido.

\- ¿Aiden? – Preguntó. Su mamá asintió.

\- Me dijo que tampoco estabas comiendo en la escuela. También me dijo que cree que está ocurriendo algo realmente malo contigo. Te analizarán en un momento para checar si has usado drogas, o si tienes alguna enfermedad a causa de que dejaste de comer.

\- ¿Qué? Ma, yo no... Eso es... – Louis no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Todo eso que le habían hecho había sido sólo para saber si usaba drogas? Dios. ¿Por qué simplemente no le había preguntado? – Quiero regresar a casa.

\- Lo sé, bebé. Podrás regresar a casa cuando terminemos.

\- ¿Puedes desatarme? – Preguntó Louis. Su mamá sonrió, pero en esa ocasión sonrió diferente, como si hubiera estado esperando esa pregunta.

\- Por supuesto, pero con una condición. – Louis esperó a que continuara. – Tienes que comerte todo esto.

Su mamá caminó lejos de él y regresó con una charola con un plato de comida en ella. Era avena acompañada de vegetales. La avena estaba nadando en gusanos y los vegetales estaban podridos.

Louis tragó con fuerza e intentó alejarse de ella, porque estaba caminando en su dirección con la intención de llevar toda esa comida con él. Louis no quería ese plato cerca de su espacio personal.

Ambos ancianos continuaban mirándolo con pena.

Su mamá desató sus manos y lo ayudó a sentarse en la cama. Louis cruzó sus brazos en su pecho y se rehusó a tocar el plato.

\- Adelante entonces. – Dijo su mamá moviendo la charola en las piernas de Louis. – Come, y entonces podrás tener libres tus pies también.

Su mamá se recargó en la pared y esperó a que Louis empezara a comer. Louis no la odiaba, nunca lo había hecho, pero en ese momento estaba increíblemente frustrado y enojado con ella.

La avena hacía un sonido especialmente asqueroso con gusanos entrando y saliendo y moviéndose a través del plato y del cubierto y de la misma avena. Louis sentía que vomitaría con solo escuchar.

Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos cuando Louis notó que su mamá se empezó a poner ansiosa. Intentaba acercarse a él pero pronto cambiaba de opinión y devolvía su espalda contra la pared. Las voces en su cabeza le aseguraban que tenía malas intenciones y si finalmente se decidía a acercarse lo más razonable a hacer era arrojarle con el plato de comida y tratar de librarse de los agarres de sus pies, salir de ahí y escapar de ese estúpido hospital.

Con el paso del tiempo entraron más enfermeros para hablar con su mamá, pero se marchaban pronto. Los dos ancianos en un punto se durmieron y Louis no tuvo que lidiar con sus miradas, lo cual había hecho que todo fuera un poco menos estresante.

Dos horas después la entrada de los enfermeros se hizo más insistente. Su mamá se veía ansiosa aún, pero no fue hasta que mantuvo una breve conversación con un grupo de enfermeros que rompió en llanto.

Las voces en la cabeza de Louis se dispararon al verla.

 _“Te van a hacer daño, te van a encerrar. Defiéndete”_.

Su respiración estaba acelerada y su cabeza no estaba exactamente clara. Un par de enfermeros se acercaron mientras su mamá continuaba llorando. Louis los miró con intensidad, deseando que todo eso fuera un malentendido y doblaran su paso y salieran de la habitación.

Los enfermeros no doblaron su paso. Los enfermeros trataron de sujetar sus brazos, pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo con firmeza Louis arrojó su plato de comida al rostro de uno de ellos.

\- Louis. – Dijo su mamá con angustia tratando de acercarse a él. Otra enfermera la alejó y la sacó de la habitación. Louis entró en pánico.

\- ¡No me dejes! – Le pidió en un grito. – Mamá, no me dejes, por favor.

El enfermero al que le arrojó la avena al rostro inmovilizó sus manos con las correas y el otro colocó sus manos en la cabeza de Louis tratando de mantener su cabeza contra la almohada como si ese fuera su más preciado objetivo. Después inmovilizó su cabeza también con el mismo tipo de correas que tenían sus manos y pies. Louis estaba llorando y los ancianos estaban despiertos ahora, preguntando si era necesario lo que estaban haciendo con él. Louis estaba moviendo sus brazos y piernas lo más que le podían permitir las correas. Tenía miedo y se sentía tan, tan solo.

Una enfermera sacó otro plato de avena con gusanos y cogió una cucharada, acercándola al rostro de Louis. Louis se removió con fuerza y pánico, aunque se estaba lastimando bastante las muñecas y sus pies; quería escapar de ahí a como diera lugar. El hombre que tenía avena chorreando de su rostro tenía una de sus manos en el rostro de Louis, sus dedos estaban encajados en cada mejilla obligando que su boca se abriera.

La enfermera metió la cuchara con avena y gusanos en su boca y Louis la quiso escupir pero el hombre inclinó hacia atrás su cabeza obligando a que tragara. Louis tosió y expulsó parte de lo que había en su boca. Podía sentir los gusanos en su lengua.

La enfermera no se fue de ahí hasta que Louis se terminó todo.

 

 

Louis permaneció en el hospital una semana entera, siendo forzado a comer alimentos con gusanos sin importar cuánto llorara, rogara o vomitara; siempre encontraban una manera. Louis no entendía por qué simplemente no utilizaban una jodida aguja a través de sus venas, no entendía por qué eran tan terribles y lo obligaban a pasar por la tortura que era comer gusanos.

Y la cosa era que, los gusanos no tenían sabor, no realmente, pero Louis podía verlos y olerlos, aunque el sabor se mezclara con el de la comida, Louis sabía que estaban ahí y eso era suficiente para mantenerse alerta cada vez que alguien entraba a la habitación.

Los ancianos trataban de hablarle pero las voces decían que ellos estaban de parte de los enfermeros, y cualquiera que estuviera de parte de los enfermeros no era alguien en quien podía confiar.

Aiden era un imbécil. Aiden era incluso más imbécil que Nick. Louis estaba seguro que Nick jamás lo habría traicionado así. Era a causa de Aiden que estaba atado a su propia cama de hospital. Era por Aiden que su mamá no podía verlo a los ojos cuando le hacía visitas.

Al comienzo les dio batalla, los trató de escupir y morder, pero al final de la semana no necesitaba tener las manos atadas. Louis comía por cuenta propia. Aún veía los gusanos pero la necesidad de salir de ese hospital era más grande que la idea de comer gusanos como aperitivo.

El domingo Louis regresó a casa, y el lunes regresó a clases. Su mamá no quería dejarlo ir tan pronto pero ya no tenía demasiado poder en las decisiones de la vida diaria de Louis ahora que no lo tenía atado a su propia cama, así que Louis fue a la escuela, tal vez sólo para llevarle la contra, o tal vez porque quería ver a Aiden.

Sus voces no tenían nada que ver en esa decisión, Louis de verdad, _de verdad_ necesitaba ver a Aiden.

Asistió a todas sus clases y esperó paciente la hora del almuerzo. Lo buscó en la cafetería y en la cancha donde entrenaban, luego probó con los baños.

Había tres compartimientos ocupados, más otro chico en los lavabos echándose agua en el rostro.

Louis se inclinó hacia abajo, muy abajo, hasta que pudo ver los pies de los chicos que estaban dentro. El que estaba en los lavabos no dijo nada, pero tampoco se fue a ningún lado cuando claramente ya no había agua saliendo del grifo.

El del segundo compartimiento tenía converse con caritas sonrientes en la suela. Louis se irguió y tocó la puerta tres veces.

Aiden abrió la puerta para salir, pero Louis colocó con cuidado su mano en el pecho de Aiden y lo hizo entrar otra vez.

\- ¿Louis?

\- Shh. – Dijo Louis entrando junto con él. El chico del lavabo continuaba en su lugar.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Preguntó Aiden con nerviosismo. Estaba sonriendo, pero las voces decían que sus ojos lucían asustados, y era verdad. – ¿Pensé que estabas en el hospital?

\- Salí. – Respondió Louis frunciendo sus labios. – Puedo comer ahora. Estoy curado.

\- Oh. – Aiden sonrió genuinamente al escucharlo. – Esas son buenas noticias, Louis.

\- Sí. ¿Por qué le dijiste a mi mamá que estaba ocurriendo algo malo conmigo?

Afuera podían escuchar a un par de chicos hablando sobre ellos. Estaban riendo con morbo, tocando la puerta e imitando la voz de un adulto.

\- Acerca de eso... Lo siento. Estaba preocupado, obviamente.

\- Obviamente. – Lo imitó Louis. – Estuve una semana amarrado a una cama de hospital mientras una enfermera me hacía comer a la fuerza. 

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Aiden con sorpresa y horror. – Wow, escucha, yo no creí que...

\- Cierra la boca. – Exigió Louis golpeando el pecho de Aiden.

\- Louis...

\- Sacaron sangre de mi cuerpo para checar si estaba usando drogas. No he visto a mis hermanas en una semana, Aiden, hoy fue el primer día que las vi desde que me llevaron lejos en contra de mi voluntad. No les permitieron verme. No saben por qué tuve que irme, no saben si estoy enfermo o demente. – Aiden frunció el ceño. Los chicos que estaban afuera continuaban burlándose. - El novio de mi mamá seguro le llenó la cabeza de ideas negativas sobre mí mientras no estuve ahí. Comí... – _Gusanos_ , quería decir, pero no se sentía preparado para admitirlo todavía. – Tuve a alguien ajustando su mano en mis mejillas con fuerza para impedir que cerrara mi boca. Me alimentaron a la fuerza, como si fuera un jodido demente. Mira mis muñecas. – Louis se las mostró. Había líneas rojas por la resistencia que puso los primeros días. – Tú hiciste eso.

\- No. – Dijo Aiden con rapidez. – Yo sólo quería ayudar, tienes que creerme.

\- Jódete, Aiden. Desde el primer momento que te acercaste dejé claro que no quería tu ayuda. Tú me hiciste eso.

\- Si no hubiera hecho algo habría sucedido algo peor. – Dijo Aiden con pánico en su voz. – Además yo no era el único que pensaba contactar a tu mamá, literalmente todos los maestros se contactaron con tu mamá o estaban pensando hacerlo porque nunca te presentabas a clases, y porque claramente algo malo ocurre contigo.

\- ¡No está ocurriendo nada conmigo! – Gritó Louis golpeando el pecho de Aiden una vez más. Aiden le sostuvo las manos y lo arrinconó contra la pared. No fue violento al respecto, fue bastante cuidadoso de hecho, pero de alguna manera eso lo hizo enfurecer.

\- Tranquilo. – Dijo Aiden. Los chicos afuera continuaban riendo y hablando sobre ellos, sobre lo que según ellos estaban haciendo. Los estaban llamando maricas.

\- No me digas qué hacer. – Dijo Louis con odio. – Ya hiciste lo que quisiste con mi vida esta semana, ¿acaso no fue suficiente eso para ti?

\- ¿Crees que quería que te amarraran a una cama? ¡No creí que las cosas estuvieran tan mal, por Dios!

Louis lo escupió en el rostro. Aiden se apartó de él con sorpresa.

\- Me gustas, Louis. – Empezó a decir Aiden con cuidado, pasándose su mano con algo de asco por su mejilla. – Me gustaste desde el primer momento que te vi en el rave, pero tienes que creerme que algo bastante malo está ocurriendo contigo. No es normal ver lo que sea que veas en tu comida. Sí, noté eso, noté eso porque soy un maldito idiota obsesionado. No es normal gritar y llorar por absolutamente nada. Esa clase de ataques no son por estrés, esa clase de ataques deben ser por algo psicológico.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Eres medico ahora? – Preguntó Louis con burla.

\- No necesito ser uno para saberlo. El hecho de que tu mamá no haya hecho algo al respecto habla suficiente sobre la clase de enfermera que es. O la clase de _madre_ que es. 

 _Qué demonios_. Louis vio todo rojo.

\- No te atrevas a hablar sobre ella como si la conocieras o supieras exactamente la clase de madre que es. – Le dijo Louis ajustando su puño en la camisa de Aiden, arrinconándolo ahora a él contra el excusado.

\- Sólo digo que una madre normal notaría cuando su hijo no está comiendo, probablemente está teniendo alucinaciones o usando drogas.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que estoy loco? – Preguntó Louis. Sus voces le estaban gritando que lo golpeara, que se lo merecía después de todo. Había sido culpa de Aiden que su semana hubiera sido tan tortuosa.

\- Estoy diciendo que no sería una mala idea hacerle una visita a la psicóloga de la escuela.

Louis soltó la camisa de Aiden e inclinó su mirada tratando de digerir todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pensando en cuáles eran sus mejores opciones. Los chicos de afuera estaban golpeando el compartimiento con más insistencia mientras silbaban y gritaban con morbo, avisándoles a los demás sobre los dos maricas que estaban encerrados en el mismo compartimiento. Aiden había provocado eso también, si Aiden no le hubiera contado a su mamá, Louis probablemente estuviera en su casa durmiendo y nada de eso estuviera pasando en ese momento. Nadie los estuviera llamando maricas.

\- Voy a salir ahora de aquí. – Anunció Aiden con cuidado abriéndose camino al lado de Louis.

 _“Golpéalo, golpéalo, golpéalo, golpéalo, destroza su cabeza”_.

Aiden abrió la puerta y Louis al mismo tiempo entró en pánico. Esa podría ser la única oportunidad para hacer algo al respecto. Sus voces no dejaban de repetirle que lo golpeara, y tenía sentido que lo hiciera. Se lo merecía. Nadie nunca en su vida le había hecho tanto daño como Aiden, y sí, tal vez Aiden no había esperado que todo eso ocurriera, pero había ocurrido y ninguna disculpa por parte de Aiden cambiaría eso.

Louis se dio la vuelta hasta ver la parte trasera de la cabeza de Aiden, extendió su brazo y lo cogió de un hombro haciéndolo estar frente a frente, después con ambas de sus manos impulsó con fuerza a Aiden dentro del compartimiento.

Aiden sólo chocaría con la mitad de su cuerpo contra el excusado si no detenía su repentina entrada con algo, pero al querer sostenerse por reflejo perdió el equilibrio y casi cayó al suelo. Quedó inclinado en una posición vulnerable, y Louis no desperdició su oportunidad. Pateó a Aiden en las costillas y en su espalda y quizá pateó su cabeza también. Lo pateó aproximadamente cinco veces antes que uno de los chicos de afuera aprovechara su oportunidad de golpear al Chico Gay.

Quizá fue el karma, quizá fue que su agresor había esperado un tiempo justo para poder golpearlo sólo por existir. Fuera como sea, el daño no había sido grave en comparación al daño que le había dejado a Aiden.

Pronto el baño se llenó de adultos y fuera de la escuela había una ambulancia atendiendo las heridas de Aiden mientras las de Louis eran atendidas en la enfermería.

La mamá de Louis fue llamada a la escuela de nuevo y Louis tuvo que escuchar a su mamá explicando dónde había estado Louis sólo un día atrás. Entonces la psicóloga fue llamada y les hicieron preguntas y cuando respondieron les dieron un sermón a ambos acerca de la comunicación y una gran variedad de posibles problemas mentales o traumas que Louis podría tener, y también acerca de los problemas legales en los que se podría meter si Aiden había resultado realmente herido.

Sus voces se burlaron de la psicóloga y lo trataron de convencer que podría sorprenderlas a las dos, a su mamá y a ella, si caminaba hacia el escritorio, cogía una pluma y la intentaba clavar en su ojo.

Afortunadamente Louis no quería impresionar a nadie. Sólo quería regresar a casa y dormir.

A ambos los mantuvieron con la psicóloga hasta que obtuvieron noticias de Aiden. Les dijeron que Aiden estaba bien pero que se iría a su casa por el momento, también les dijeron que Louis no estaba en problemas, que Aiden entendía que había sido un accidente y que no sucedería otra vez.

Louis fue suspendido por tres días y como castigo tendría que hablar con la psicóloga desde el día de su regreso hasta que ella opinara que habían tenido suficiente.

Su mamá condujo en silencio de regreso a casa y por la noche Dan entró a su habitación para decirle que le estaba causando demasiado estrés y dolor a su mamá, que lo mejor que podría hacer era cortar la mierda o desaparecer de sus vidas.

Louis nunca había pensado en el suicidio, pero luego de escucharlo esa noche la idea no abandonó su cabeza.

 

 

Aiden no se acercó de nuevo a Louis, aunque tampoco parecía odiarlo como Louis había creído.

Louis era consciente que Aiden se lo había merecido, pero muy dentro de él sentía remordimiento y culpa lo cual había encontrado bastante molesto porque no creía que Aiden sintiera remordimiento o culpa por haber sido el culpable de que Louis pasara una semana en un hospital.

En casa siempre tenía que comer algo porque su mamá lo había amenazado con llevarlo de nuevo ahí si dejaba de comer otra vez, lo cual suponía que tenía sentido, pero era complicado pensar con racionalidad cuando tenía voces en su cabeza que sonaban demasiado convincentes diciéndole que nada de eso era necesario y que no debía permitir que lo trataran como a un demente.

Cuando Louis se preguntaba si escuchar esas voces era señal suficiente para creer que estaba _realmente_ demente, sus voces le decían que no podía saber si era algo normal, si su mamá también tenía voces en su cabeza sólo que ella era mejor escondiéndolo.

Tenía sentido.

 

 

Conforme iba pasando el tiempo y los días y las semanas, su mamá y Dan lo obligaban a hacer cosas que no tenía deseos de hacer, no lo dejaban salir a divertirse con Oli, lo trataban con menos consideración que a Lottie y Fizzy, que eran mucho menores que él pero aún así podían salir con sus amigas o tener novios, mientras Louis tenía que quedarse en casa donde pudieran observar todo lo que hacía.

No lo dejaban estar solo en su habitación tampoco, el único tiempo que tenía para sí mismo era cuando estaba en el baño o durmiendo, aunque ya ni siquiera estaba seguro si estaba solo cuando dormía; siempre había alguien en su habitación, pero no era su mamá o Dan o alguna de sus hermanas. Era alguien, _algo_ tal vez. Louis sólo veía su sombra y había ocasiones que tenía tanto miedo que no podía respirar bien.

Sentía algo malvado irradiando de esa sombra en su habitación, así que se trasladaba hacia la que compartía su mamá y los bebés con Dan y les pedía que lo dejaran dormir ahí. Su mamá aceptaba, casi feliz, aunque Dan no parecía disfrutar demasiado la idea.

La sombra lo seguía incluso hacia la habitación de su mamá, pero Louis se sentía mucho más seguro ahí, así que todo estaba bien.

 

 

Louis abrió sus ojos de golpe una madrugada con sólo aproximadamente cuarenta minutos de sueño. Sus ojos le ardían y su cabeza le dolía. No quería estar despierto, ni siquiera se sentía descansado, pero no podía recuperar el sueño de vuelta.

Estaba oscuro a su alrededor pero aún así podía distinguir a su mamá y Dan en la cama, y a los bebés en la cuna.

Se sentía ansioso y raro, agitado y paranoico. Sentía que algo no muy bueno sucedería.

Se echó las mantas sobre su cabeza, cerró sus ojos con fuerza con su cuerpo totalmente tenso y trató de mantener su mente en blanco.

 _“Asesina a tu mamá, asesina a Dan, asesina a los bebés, asesínalos a todos”_.

Louis empezó a llorar en silencio y cuando las voces exigiendo dañar a su familia no se fueron a ningún lado, Louis salió de la habitación a pesar de que estaba aterrado de la sombra sin que nadie a su lado lo hiciera sentir mejor.

¿Cómo podía desear sentirse a salvo con ellos cuando su propia familia no estaba a salvo _de_ él?

 

 

Las voces continuaron. Ya no narraban su día o lo llamaban patético, tampoco le pedían que golpeara a Aiden, sólo le pedían que le hiciera daño a sus seres queridos. Dios. A sus hermanas, a los bebés. Le narraban las formas en que podía hacerlo, le daban imágenes mentales con las cuales inspirarse.

Louis empezó a ver sangre correr por debajo de las puertas de las habitaciones de sus hermanas. Al principio se había alarmado tanto que había abierto la puerta con rapidez sólo para ver a Lottie y Fizzy trenzando el cabello de las gemelas.

Louis no podía dormir. Cuando llegaba la hora de hacerlo salía de su habitación y bajaba hacia la sala de estar, encendía la tv y miraba dibujos animados mientras todos dormían.

No podía estar en su habitación porque la sombra estaba ahí, y no podía estar en la habitación de su mamá y Dan porque no quería que las voces fueran más insistentes. Louis estaba perdiendo la cabeza, _de verdad_ , y por primera vez estaba comenzando a aterrarlo genuinamente.

 

 

No fue hasta que intentó atentar en contra de su propia vida que lo enviaron a la unidad de neuropsiquiatría.

Las voces lo habían convencido al final a que buscara las cuchillas e hiciera uso de ellas, pero no se atrevió a usarlas en su mamá o sus hermanas, o en Dan. A su mamá la quería demasiado como para dañarla, y sabía cuánto significaba Dan para ella, así que se había dañado él mismo.

Aunque también la había dañado a ella, de alguna manera, porque la había hecho llorar otra vez y había mojado sus manos y ropa con su sangre. Todo había salido bien a pesar de eso. Louis no había muerto y lo habían llenado de medicamentos.

Thorazine, stelazine y cogentin, todos ellos eran sedantes extremos que le impedían sostenerse en pie, pero funcionaban. Las alucinaciones se redujeron considerablemente y ahora dormía todo el tiempo. Apagaban las voces completamente y a veces comía también, lo cual era una ganancia más.

No obstante, no era suficiente lo que podía digerir antes de que empezara a sentirse paranoico y mirar gusanos en ella. Su piel pronto estuvo adherida a los huesos de su rostro, sus ojos se miraban demasiado grandes y ahuecados, su cabeza se miraba demasiado grande, su cuerpo estaba perdiendo proporción, después de haber dejado el equipo de futbol no había hecho el suficiente ejercicio como para generar músculos, pero tampoco había hecho algo para perderlos, ahora estaban desapareciendo, su estomago estaba hundido y vacío.

Con los medicamentos Louis era un zombi. Propiamente. Era humillante, pero si ese era el precio que tenía que pagar para no tener pesadillas a la luz del día estaba dispuesto a soportarlo. Louis no podía caminar a menos que tuviera ayuda de alguien. No podía sentarse recto porque su cuerpo se caía solo hacia adelante o hacia un lado.

Los medicamentos tenían también reacciones distónicas, lo cual significaba que sus hermanas no podían pasar por su habitación y echar un vistazo sin salir aterrorizadas. Louis estaba sedado todo el tiempo, sentado en su cama recargado en la cabecera con almohadas manteniéndolo en su lugar mientras su cabeza tenía espasmos, movimientos violentos en contra de su voluntad con su mirada perdida. A Louis de verdad no le importaba, no era como si alguien fuera de sus hermanas pudiera verlo de todos modos.

No era como si Oli quisiera hacerle una visita, o Aiden, o Nick, o el resto de los amigos de momento que hizo en la escuela.

Su mamá había hablado con el equipo directivo de la escuela sobre la situación de Louis y tenía un permiso indefinido para faltar a clases. No regresaría hasta que estuviera totalmente curado, lo cual Louis sabía que podría no llegar nunca.

Louis se miraba en el espejo mientras su mamá lo cambiaba o secaba después de bañarlo y no podía creer que esa persona fuera él. Un par de meses atrás había estado fuera en el mundo tratando de ligar y pasando el rato con Oli, y ahora estaba inmovilizado a causa de medicamentos que hacían de su cabeza un lugar más silencioso pero que hacían de él una pérdida de oxigeno y espacio.

No entendía por qué estaba en esa situación tan joven, o qué había hecho exactamente para merecer eso.

Incluso Dan ya no le hacía visitas a su habitación para decirle cuán miserable estaba haciendo a su mamá; por las noches cuando Louis cenaba después que sus hermanas se hubieran ido a dormir, Dan le hacía compañía y le ayudaba a meter comida en su boca, a veces le sostenía la cabeza cuando Louis no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

Louis le hubiera dado las gracias si pudiera, aunque imaginaba que Dan sabía. Su mamá sabía, al menos. Los miraba a ambos desde su lugar en la cocina y se veía un poco más contenta, aunque sus ojos lucieran rojos e inflamados todo el tiempo.

 

 

Diagnosticaron a Louis con esquizofrenia, un caso severo, lo cual no había sido recibido con demasiada sorpresa o shock por parte de su mamá. Louis había imaginado que esa era la enfermedad que estaba causando el infierno personal dentro de su cabeza, aunque nunca lo había sentido tan real como cuando tuvo un informe profesional acerca de ello.

Ni siquiera un montón de alucinaciones o voces lo habían hecho digerir la idea de que podía estar seriamente enfermo, mentalmente. No fue hasta que alguien más se lo dijo, alguien profesional, que lo asumió. Y aún así no fue fácil.

Fue triste tener certeza de ello. Había pasado casi un año escondiéndolo de su mamá para no preocuparla, y también por miedo a que lo rechazara y sólo lo encerrara en una institución mental para no tener que lidiar con él.

Las pastillas le hacían doler el estomago y su paranoia e irracionalidad se disparaban cuando sabía que tenía que tomarlas. Pataleaba y lanzaba golpes con sus manos cuando Dan se acercaba para forzarlo a tomarlas. Su mamá había dejado de acercarse a él en esos momentos luego de haber sido pateada en su estomago. Y Dios, Louis no quería hacerle daño, pero tampoco quería sentir dolor él mismo.

Ver a su mamá caminar hacia él con esas pastillas lo hacían sentir atacado y como si sólo fuera justo pelear de vuelta.

Ahora sólo Dan se acercaba y no se tocaba el corazón cuando debía retenerlo a la fuerza. Había marcas en los brazos de Louis a causa de los dedos de Dan apretando ahí. A veces tenía que apretar el rostro de Louis para que no lo mordiera, y Louis nunca había sido de piel delicada, pero imaginaba que algo había cambiado porque cuando tenía la oportunidad de mirarse en un espejo su rostro lucía golpeado y feo, como si viviera en un hogar violento.

Su cabello estaba largo y descuidado, su brazo izquierdo tenía siete cortes, cada línea subrayada un par de veces. Había cortado en todas las direcciones para asegurarse de no fallar, había ido profundo también, aunque claramente lo había hecho mal.

Sus hermanas abandonaron la casa una semana antes de que su mamá y Dan lo subieran a un taxi con ellos. Según había escuchado no era seguro para sus hermanas o los bebés estar cerca de Louis, lo cual era gracioso porque Louis ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para levantarse e ir al baño.

Su mamá y Dan lo llevaron a una institución para enfermos mentales y lo dejaron ahí, en una habitación con dos chicos más.

Las voces de Louis no se callaron todo el día, repitiendo _“te lo dijimos”_.

**Author's Note:**

> Se aprecian los kudos!


End file.
